Ubi amor, Ibi dolor
by loststoriesemptymind
Summary: The death of Eli Pope opens up old wounds and potential for blackmail. The closer they come to finding the truth the more heartbreak they experience. Where there is love, there is pain. Huckleberryquinn. Olitz. Dabby.
1. Vale - Goodbye

Author's Note: Season 3 Spoilers. If you didn't watch then don't read (or do, that's your call). I was so torn because I wanted Huck to go home to his wife and kids, but I still wanted him and Quinn to be together and happy and stuff. And I want to read more Huck/Quinn storeis but the fanfiction is so limited. Ugh, but I just need them to have some type of closure because I'm ready for Season Four (It's gonna be messy, I know) already and we're nowhere near September.

**Ubi Amor, Ibi Delor** is latin for Where there is love, there is pain.

* * *

At night he lies with his wife, she holds him and doesn't let go but his mind is elsewhere. He's always imagined what it would be like to come back home, for Kim to accept him and love him again. He's not a good man, he reflects on his life every night and realizes that he never has been a good man. Whenever he reflects it always leads back to _her._

Not Olivia Pope, not even Kim.

Quinn Perkins.

Lindsay Dwyer.

Robin.

The eternal thorn in his side, the pain in his ass and the woman he loves, or loved, he's not sure of anything anymore. Being back home and having Kim in his life makes everything feel so surreal. Kim sighs and holds him tighter, he sighs and knows he can't sidestep the issues anymore. Quinn is on his mind and in his heart, did she know he would never come back? Was she willing to assume that risk, she had told him that she loved him and meant it.

Huck peels away Kim's hands and goes to stand in the window, he doesn't want to leave but he needs time to think. This is what he wanted. This is what he's wanted for over a decade now, and now that he has it it's complicated by thoughts of her. He's even heard himself calling Kim her name and it aggravates him, Kim doesn't notice or just doesn't say anything. He stares out the window and sees a blue car parked in the distance even when he's turned his back on her, she's there.

"Why…" he asks under his breath to no one in particular. He sees her step from the car and into the darkness of the night and looks up at him before crossing the street. It's time. He knows it's time that they discuss that he's not coming back. He can't. He pulls the blanket around Kim's shoulders and walks from the room, he's not surprised that Quinn is standing in his kitchen. Even when he's told her no she still does what she wants, she does what her gut tells her.

Her gut is always right.

"Hi…" She says while leaning against the marble counter.

"Hey." He walks towards her slowly, and stops to put enough distance between them. He's aware of how he feels for her and knows that even though Kim and Javi are both upstairs Quinn being here is more than enough to tempt him. "What are you doing here?"

"You knew I was coming." She says as if that answer is more than enough, yes he knew she would come and that it would even be tonight. They know each other so well it's frightening and it's time that their shared past come to an end. "The Dad's name is Javier Reyes, and his wife is Kim. He's a fixer and she's a lawyer, and they have a twelve year old son named Javier Reyes Jr. He's really smart, gets good grades, he can skateboard…" She kept her eyes on him as she spoke. "They're a happy family." Something inside of her is broken as she explains his family dynamic to him, he can see it and he knows he's the one who has broken her. There's no Olivia Pope to pick up the pieces this time, no this is strictly between them.

"They are." He says, she nods her head and flashes a forced smile, there's no happiness just sadness and pain in her expression.

"Then that's all I came here for." Quinn turned away quickly from him but he's faster, he's always faster than her. Huck is always one step ahead of her in anything she does. He spins her around and pulls her close to him by her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I wished… If things were different… If I wasn't…" He looked in her eyes studying her like she was a broken code, he wanted to fix what was wrong but he was the problem.

"Huck, I wouldn't expect any less from you." She raises her hand and strokes his cheek gently, it's intimate and comforting in its nature but he can tell it's more of a goodbye. She won't be waiting in the shadows anymore and she should never have been there to begin with. She deserves more than he can give her and her own happy family . "You're a good man." Her eyes soften momentarily and they have an unspoken agreement. She drops her hand slowly to her side and he releases her shoulders and they study each other. She's not angry or bitter, she appears to have accepted the inevitable knowing him so well for years meant she knew what choice he would make. He wonders if they can just be friends, if she can be in his life without any complications and quickly pushes away the thought, there's no way he can do that and it wouldn't be fair to Kim or Quinn.

She's waiting on him to say or do something, he's not sure why he does what he does but he can't help himself around her. He never can. He leans forward and brushes his lips against hers, the kiss is soft and gentle. The soft and tender pecks become rough and rushed, she wraps her arms around his neck as they lick, suck and bite each other then she remembers where she's at and who she's with, she steps back suddenly, loosening her arms from around his neck and stroking the same side of his face for the last time.

"You're happy?" she asks while licking her lips, he stared at her mouth, the same mouth that had cursed and praised him. How had things gotten so bad so quickly, again?

"Yes." He says and she nods her head in the same way as before, she's not surprised by his answer at all. She begins to walk backwards toward the backdoor she crept in through.

"Goodbye Huck." She disappears before he can say the words, he stands in the kitchen for a long time not trusting his legs or his heart. Would they take him upstairs to his sleeping wife or would they chase after Quinn? He leans against the counter and wonders if he's done the right thing by coming back. It's hours later that he trust himself to return to bed, Kim snuggles close to him and he wraps his arm around her.

"What's wrong?" Kim asks, she opens her eyes for a second and looks at him.

"Nothing." He says and she leans forward and kisses him, not the way Quinn does but he's given that up now.

"…Kay." She falls asleep again, but he doesn't, he can't, he lies there with Kim wrapped in his arms until the sun rises and their alarms begin to buzz.

Something is definitely wrong, but he'll get over it, he has to.


	2. Hospes - Stranger

_**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. A few people wanted me to continue so I did. Hopefully you all enjoy it and it's not too OOC.**_

* * *

Kim wonders who the man is that she lies next to at night. She holds him, makes love to him and tries to comfort him but he's a million miles away. When it comes to Javi he's excited, playful and reminds her of the man she fell for. Yet, when they're alone he reverts into this shell. She knows that they can't talk about why he left, or why he's back, he told her it's dangerous but it's been months now. Who is he? This man lying next to her is not her husband.

He's someone else.

Kim's uncertainty drives her to search out the people who know, or knew, him best. Apparently Olivia Pope is out on some type of vacation, and the next person in charge is Abby Wheland but she's reluctant to say anything. The next person is Harrison Wright but he's nowhere to be found and that leaves one more person, he mentioned her once but she must know something. She waits outside the woman's apartment, she knows it's dangerous but she's at her wits end. The woman steps out and looks at her, she studies her and the color drains from her face.

"You're Quinn Perkins?" Kim asks, the woman is younger than her husband but she has to know something about him.

"Um… yeah, how can I help you?" Quinn asks, she stands by the door and picks up an envelope from the front of her door.

"I'm Kim Reyes, Javier's wife. You may know him as Huck. I just…. I know I shouldn't… but what's wrong with him?" Quinn's eyes widen for a split second. Kim is worried she will feed her the same line about it not being their place to explain, but she's his wife and she needs to know. "He's so distant and cold, and at first he was fine… he was back and now… everything is so strange… he's strange… he's not the same man I married."

"It's really not my place—"

"Can you tell me something? Anything?" Kim wonders if she looks insane, begging some poor woman for information about her husband because he shut himself off. "I just need to know…"

"Javier is… complicated." Quinn said, she shifted nervously and stared around the hallway. "He's just been through a whole lot to get back to you and your son."

"How do you know about me?" Kim asks.

"It's a long story." Quinn pushes some hair out of her face and continues to scan the area. "He's just… been through so much… and he loves you so much… he really does." Quinn smiled sadly, and Kim wondered how much this woman really knew. "He just needs time to adjust, that's all."

"It's been months."

"How old was he when he disappeared?" Quinn asked.

"Twenty four."

"He's been gone twelve years, and he wanted to find you he really did… it's complicated, and dangerous."

"But is he… is he the same… can he go back…" Kim asks, Quinn can see that the woman is stressed and most of all she looks tired. Huck told her that he was happy, and now Quinn knows for the first time he lied to her. He was not happy. He had the entire family dynamic he wanted but there was no happiness. Just pain, as it always had been.

"With time… I imagine he'll be back to normal… it's just a period of adjustment." Kim nods her head and thanks Quinn before disappearing down the hallway and into the elevator. Later that night when they lay in bed she tells him that she's talked to Quinn, that she wants to understand and that she wants to give him time.

"You talked to her?" He asks, he seems much more stiff and nervous.

"She just told me it was complicated, and I know it is… and I want to give you time but you have to give me something." She cuddles close to him as he wraps his arms around her and presses a soft kiss to her forehead.

"A little at a time…" He says and she nods her head, and when she sleeps he tells her everything. It's safer this way, he explains to her what he is and what he did, but not OPA or Quinn. Quinn is a subject he won't breach, he finds himself angry at her again. No one has provoked him so much in a short amount of time, as much as Quinn. He writes Kim a note and grabs his car keys before going to see Quinn.

She told him goodbye and he thought she meant it.

Why would she even talk to Kim?

She could have ignored her and just walked away, right?

* * *

She waits on him, she regretted saying everything to Kim but the woman looked so miserable. She knew that wide eyed look of desperation in her eyes, she wanted to be let into his life at one point in time as well. He told her that he was happy but she should have known better. She knew what he liked, and what made him happy. There were three heavy knocks on the door, she stood up slowly and opened it.

He was standing there and all the anger and anxiety seemed to float away as he stared at her. He pushes past her and walks into her apartment.

"Why would you do it? I thought we agreed it was over." She closes the door slowly, "You had no right to talk to her."

"_You _had no right to lie to me." She says as soon as she's standing near him, they're close enough to argue without hurting each other.

"And what did I lie to you about?" Huck says sounding slightly annoyed.

"You told me you were happy." He's silent and he looks away from her, "She came here because you're not being honest with her. You're not being happy. You're making her feel like it's her fault and it's not. None of it is, so I suggest that you start being honest with your wife before you lose her."

"Kim would never—"

"People can only take so much Huck." She says, she sounds tired and defeated. "I know you're scared—"

"I am not scared—"

"Yes you are! What if she doesn't accept what you are—"

"I'm not—"

"I know what you are." She looks him up and down slowly, yes she's seen him inside and out. She knows firsthand what he's capable of when pushed too far and also knows how loving and kind he can be. He's very complex and that makes the entire situation complicated. "You need to tell her, before someone else does."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, but I got this today…" Quinn walks over to her desk and hands him an envelope, Huck reads the letter inside:

_Robin,_

_You've been keeping your nose clean. I mean, as clean as you can keep it. I see your little boyfriend ran back to his wife. It seems that you picked up more habits from Olivia Pope than necessary, you gladiators sure love your married men but that's alright. Don't worry, you'll have him back soon enough. I'm going to let him enjoy having his little family, and then I'm going to let him ruin it for himself. I made copies of that pretty little file, she'll get the hint soon enough._

_-Charlie_

Huck balled up the letter and grimaced, she felt the darkness creep into the room. He mutters under his breath before leaving quickly. She knows better than to follow him, she would keep her distance for as long as her conscious would allow her. Quinn thought he was happy and she thought he was honest, and believed that Charlie's threats had been empty. Charlie was still angry with them both for how things ended and would punish people who had nothing to do with it. She picks up the handwritten note stares at his perfect signature, she burns the note and the same thought kept forming in the back of her mind.

"_I should have let Huck put a bullet in his brain a long time ago."_

* * *

Kim held the file in her hands, it had been waiting on the counter when she woke up to an empty bed. The file was thick and full of information, his aliases mainly and his crimes, or badges as they called it. There were so many people in this file she couldn't stomach it. . The pictures were even worse, the people had to have been tortured within an inch of their life. The cuts, drill marks and dismembered parts are all over the page. She could barely get through half of the file before slamming it down and retching into the garbage bin.

"How much did you read?" He asked, she didn't hear him come inside and backed away from him, she grabbed a sharp knife and pointed it at him.

"Enough… now go." She says and wipes her mouth, there is no more food in her body. Even seeing his face disgusts her.

"What?" He says, he doesn't pretend to be confused at all. He knows what's in the files and what it classifies him as. He was booked as a necessary agent, if he wasn't an agent then he could be a danger to society until further research proved otherwise.

"Go! Get out!" She yelled, Huck backed away slowly watching how she waved the knife wildly. "Just… tell me it's not real. Tell me it's a lie… tell me you didn't…" Huck remains silent and it fills the large kitchen quickly. All she wanted was for him to refute the information but he wouldn't, he wouldn't lie to her and for once she didn't want to know any more about her husband. Just as she thought, the man who she laid next to at night was not the man she fell in love with all those years ago. "Just go and take the file with you…"

"I'm not that guy anymore…" He says and for once he's honest with her. He wasn't that man anymore, he didn't _need _to do that stuff anymore, not since crossing the line with Quinn. He doesn't need to torture anyone but he can if he needs to. He's fixed. He's whole again.

"How can I trust you? You leave at night and go and do anything…. And… now this… Javier just go…" Huck nods his head and picks up the thick file and heads out the door. He's aware of who is waiting in the shadows, he tried to ignore the feeling of being watched but now he doesn't have a reason to. Kim doesn't want him to come back. She'll take Javi, and that means he has no reason to remain tame.

"You really blew it, man." Charlie said while leaning against his car, "I'm sure Robin will take you back, right?" Charlie pats his back and pushes away from the car and walks down the dark street while sucking on a piece of candy. Huck was torn between chasing Charlie and killing him with his bare hands and going to find Quinn. He placed a message on the radio just for her and headed to their meeting spot. Quinn had been right and there was no Olivia Pope to turn to this time.


	3. Dolor - Pain

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the lateness. I've been struggling with finding the right ending for this but I got it now. Hopefully you enjoy.**_

* * *

Just as her head hit the pillow, a message came through on the static. The only message he had taught her. It was code. It was a simple message.

_Your place or mine?_

After teaching her the message through the coded numbers, he slid her a silver key. It was the key to his apartment, he told her that she was welcome to drop by anytime if she needed anything or just wanted to see him. It was a symbol of trust, and a very big step in their new relationship. The key meant trust, and soon after giving her that key they had broken up. The trust had been broken, their relationship had been ruined until that one night when he came to see her.

He hadn't exactly apologized but she knew he forgave her. Huck warned her that he needed time, that there was a lot to process and he had to think and he couldn't do that with her around. He told her to keep the key, and warned her that one day he might call on her.

He _might._

Little words like that filled her with so much hope and dread. She shouldn't have had to wait on him, but she didn't want to push him. She knew who he would choose long ago, but little words like 'might' and 'maybe' filled her with the false hope and impending dread. She knew that he was calling her and it wasn't a good reason, it was too soon after reading the note from Charlie for him to call. She rushed to get dressed and arrived at the apartment, his car was already parked outside. The key is so heavy in her hand but she persevered and prepared herself to see anything. The key fit perfectly in the lock as she turned it.

She closed the door slowly behind herself and walked deeper inside. She was the only one with a key to his apartment outside of Olivia Pope and it was unlikely that she'd walk through those doors any time soon. Yet, Quinn was still careful to make herself heard so he doesn't think she's someone else, someone dangerous. She found him sitting on the couch.

"Huck…" She said gently, not wanting to startle him, he was sitting on the couch staring into space and she had never seen him look so detached. Not even when he was torturing her, he at least held a tiny bit of emotion. "I'm here…"

"I know, come here…" Huck said, and for the first time since being tortured she was scared of him. She didn't know what he would do. She thought she saw him at his worse when he licked her face and ripped her teeth out of her mouth, but this is different. She walked into the room and stood a few feet in front of him. "Just… come closer…" She moved slightly closer and he sighed then looked up at her, and it was his eyes that held all the emotion. Slivers of light seeped in from the street lights outside and she could see the sad brown orbs that held all his pain and frustration. She moved quickly to the spot beside him on the couch and waited in the silence with him.

"I can't get away."

"Away from what?" she asked.

"Away from my past, away from who I was or who I am. I thought… I thought I could leave that behind but I should have known better. I called you because I knew you would come."

"What happened?" She asked, she risked touching him but placed her hand over his anyway. He looked down at the space between his feet, Quinn's eyes looked towards the same place and saw a thick file.

"That happened." Quinn moved her hand from on top of his and reached for the file. She felt his hand tighten around her wrist and she looked up at him, his eyes remained downcast as he spoke. "I don't need you to think less of me, too."

"Unless you somehow stumbled upon the Holy Grail, there's nothing that could surprise me at this point." She said honestly, maybe six months ago she would have been shocked but not now. They had been through hell and back and she had already prepared herself when she turned the key in the lock. He released her wrist and watched nervously as she flipped through the file. The first half of the file didn't seem to surprise her at all, she seemed much more intrigued but not disgusted.

"She looked at me like I was a monster, she pulled a knife on me, Quinn." He said, his voice cracking as he spoke. Quinn sat the file down on the floor and listened as he spoke, she knew that's all he wanted. He wasn't seeking input, he just needed someone to talk right now. "I actually changed, and it wasn't enough, I couldn't get away. I just couldn't…" He slid close to her and placed his hand over hers. "Say something, Quinn… just… say anything."

"I used to knit. I used to spend Wednesday nights at the Library with my friends. I had actual friends at one point in time, not just co-workers. I had a nice apartment and a fiancé, and we bought art together and drank crappy champagne," He listened as she spoke and was distracted by her voice, he didn't feel the pain or anger. All he could think about was her and who she was before he met her. Lindsay Dwyer. Maybe Lindsay Dwyer was still somewhere deep inside of her, "and we fought about what to watch on Thursday nights. Then one day I didn't have any of that anymore…" She tightened her hand in his as she spoke, "I had Aunts and Uncles, and cousins. Then one day I didn't…. everything I worked for was gone because someone made a decision."

"I'm sorry, Quinn I—"

"I don't want you to apologize, I just want you to understand."

"Understand what?" He asked, he thought her story had been about her reflecting and mostly rambling. He noticed early on that she had a tendency to ramble.

"Someone decided that my life wasn't worth keeping, and someone did the same to you. They made you this way. Someone made a decision to change your life but you fought it. You fought hard." His eyes widened as she spoke, "If you were a monster, you wouldn't have had a family, you wouldn't have fought so hard for Kim or Javi. Monster's covet and destroy. They use people. They don't sit with their son while they do homework, or have game night or listen to their wife and take her to the ballet."

Huck had only seen her a few times, but he hadn't realized how closely she watched him. She was waiting on him in the shadows even though he had yet to officially tell her his choice. He feared that she was just trying to soothe his pain, she loved him and would never want to see him hurt.

"But before Kim can even try to forgive you, you have to forgive yourself. You're hurting…" She raised her hand and stroked the side of his face in the familiar kind and loving way she always did. "You don't have to go through it alone, at least I don't think so."

"But I've been alone so long…" He said, and he didn't mean to utter the words at all. Loneliness had always been a comfort to him, if he was alone then that meant his family was safe and that he was paying for his crimes. The soft feeling of her fingers against his cheek brings him back from his thoughts.

"You don't have to be."

"And what about you?" Huck asked.

"What about me?" She asked, she didn't want to think about herself. Right now he needed her and she would be there for him, if she couldn't be anything but his friend then that would have to be enough.

"Why are you doing this? I've done nothing but hurt you, why are you helping me?" She moved her hand away from him and placed both her hands in her lap.

"Because I can." She said, and he couldn't help but smile a little. The last time she told him that it had sounded so flippant and arrogant, and now the three words served to hurt him even more. Yes, she was helping because she could help. She was the only one that understood and that was more comforting than frightening. "And I care about what happens to you."

"I know, Quinn." He said, and she knew he'd be alright but she continued to sit next to him and placed her hand over his. Early in the morning she woke up in his arms

"Huck…" she shook him gently. "I need to go…"

"Stay..." he said and wrapped his arms around her tighter, "Please." Quinn rested her head against his chest deciding that she would stay.

* * *

"How dare you! This is a new low, even for you Olivia!"

The last thing Olivia expected when she answered her phone was to hear Abigail Wheland yelling at her. Olivia knew that Abby could care less about their six hour time difference, it was four in the morning and Olivia wanted to sleep. She wasn't sure why Abby was still angry at her, she had explained it to her in a well written letter after a few months of guilt. What could she be angry about now?

"Abby, slow down. What have I done now?" Olivia asked.

"Don't play innocent with me. You let him stay and let her go, that was wrong! I know I'm the last one to comment on ethics but he—"

"He who?"

"Huck tortured her! And you _knew it_ and Quinn ended up in B613. That's bad! That's wrong and a new low, even for you!"

"Quinn didn't _want_ to come back, that's not my—"

"Oh cut the crap. She didn't _want_ to come back? Do you blame her? She loved that man and he tortured her! And you let it happen!"

"What are you talking about? Quinn may have idolized Huck but not—"

"Yeah, she idolized him all over the conference room table as soon as your head was turned. Look, I just had to tell you about yourself. You know how I feel about men abusing their authority with naïve women."

"And how do you even know about that?" Olivia asked, she tried to put Quinn out of her mind and it had worked mostly. It seemed she could never make the right call when it came to that young lady, and she was out of her hands finally.

"The tapes, duh. I went to the office to clear out my desk and found them on the conference room table. Someone was recording us, Liv! Someone was trying to take us down. Your Dad is seriously messed up in the head, and I don't trust him to 'take care of us' as you so delicately put it."

"My father would never—"

"Your father _is _crazy, he _is_ what goes bump in the night and _you _need to watch your back." The phone call ended and Olivia scowled at her phone. Abby had never hung up on her, even when she was angry at her she had never been so bold and disrespectful. Olivia scrolled for numbers in her phone before finding the one she wanted.

"We need to talk, now."

* * *

Pain was always something that took time to adjust to. Charlie looked down at the hatch next to his feet and thought about the prisoner in there. Marie Wallace. Maya Pope. He studied her file cover to cover, and pain was something common in her life. Charlie began to reflect on his own childhood. His life had been good for the most part. He came from a wonderful family, his father was a well decorated General and war hero, and his mother had been a homemaker. Charlie made excellent grades, went to the best schools and made good connections but pain was always something that interested him.

Now the feeling was back but the one in pain was him this time. He rarely compared himself to other people but he wondered if this was how they felt, if the ache in his chest matched theirs. He had went out on a limb and trusted her and she ended up choosing Huck and OPA over him. He tried not to be offended or bothered but he couldn't help it. Giving her the file on Huck had just been the start of his game, now Huck's wife knew what he was too. Charlie watched when Huck pushed Quinn away that night and knew now things were starting to balance out. They were all alone and knowing that eased his pain slightly.

Charlie lifted the hatch and peered down at the woman, "Hello, Mrs. Pope."

"Hello Agent." Her voice was metallic and raspy, it sent a shiver down his spine. She looked up at him with cold dark eyes.

"You know you're never getting out of here, right?" Charlie said while squatting down so he could look at her.

"Is that right, Agent?"

"Yeah, that's right. That means little Olivia gets to flounder in the world believing that her mommy is dead. That's gotta be tough to live with."

"Is it, agent?" Maya asked, she didn't appear angry but he couldn't read her by her body language. She was slouching in the hole and didn't look like she had been there for six months. Other prisoners would claw and jump towards the top of the grate but not her, no she was different. She was dangerous.

"It's _gotta_ be. You know especially since Little Olivia has been _so _busy. With sleeping with and managing the President, taking down B613, and her little group of idiots she manages. I would venture to say it's hard to know that you don't matter to her anymore."

"Agent…" Maya said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes?"

"If you're done playing your little game please close my door and guard it like you're paid to do." Her smirk fell immediately and her voice dropped to do a deadly whisper, "Your little games are beginning to bore me, if there's something you want to say, or do, then please feel free, but if you're not going to say or do anything of value then leave me alone."

"I have one more thing to ask you." Charlie said, the woman had surprised him and continued to do so. _She _was a worthy adversary and he looked forward to playing more games with her.

"Then please do, I'm at your disposal."

"What would you do if something happened to Olivia? I mean, something _really bad_ happened to your baby girl?" Charlie asked, for a split second he saw her look away but her eyes quickly moved back into place. He had got to her. Olivia Pope was her kryptonite.

"I would kill the person responsible."

"But you can't get out of the hole."

"Oh, I could get out of here at any time of my choosing." Maya rested one foot against the wall of the metal hole and pushed against it.. "I just don't have a reason to leave, unless you're threatening my daughter, agent."

"And what if I am?" Charlie asked, he was glad to finally be able to get a reaction out of her. For the majority of the conversation she remained appeared completely unimpressed.

"Then things would get very difficult for you. Besides, Eli wouldn't let you."

"And what if I kill Eli? Wouldn't be hard. I could follow the old man home and shoot him once he gets out the car."

"Then you would be doing me a favor."

"And then what about Olivia? Then I could do whatever I wanted to the light of your life."

"Not quite, Agent. I would have to be moved the second his corpse is found to a room two sizes smaller than this hole. I will break free. I will get out. I will come find you, but hypothetical questions aren't fun, Agent." Her eyes moved back and forth and he could tell she was assessing him, and he wondered if the file on Maya Pope was as complete as it could be? Who was this woman? "As I asked before, do you plan to hurt my daughter?"

"That's for me to know." He said with a smile.

"Have a good evening, agent." Maya said and he lowered the hatch and walked back to the wall. Deep in her hole Maya Pope smiled, the seed had been planted and she would cause him much more pain than he ever imagined.


	4. Mortem - Death

**Author's Notes: I didn't honestly see Harrison dying and I still might be in denial about it lol. I seriously doubt he would just go quietly and peacefully. Harrison has always been a fast talking, smooth, deal making type of guy and that's the way I want him to go out. It would be better to see him drift away mysteriously (because his entire existence is a mystery) than to be killed, IMO. Hopefully you enjoy the next part because the summer hiatus is killing me.**

* * *

"We need to talk, now." Quinn was confused why Olivia had called at her all, she had been gone for months, why did she call her now? Quinn slipped out of Huck's grasp but he didn't wake up, he was exhausted.

"You rang?" Quinn said sarcastically as soon as Olivia picked up the phone.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone when I called you the first time?" Olivia asked, she sounded irritated and Quinn knew this wasn't a social call.

"Um, there's a list of reasons. First, I don't work for you. Second, I don't work for you. Can you guess what the third one is?"

"You're a very funny girl, Quinn. So tell me, what's your angle? Why would you even tap our phones?"

"Tap your phone? What the hell are you talking about?" Quinn asked, she kept the bathroom door closed and hoped she wouldn't wake Huck. In the last few months her relationship with Olivia had become tense but she never tapped her phones because she never had a reason to.

"You broke into my safe and you must have—"

"Wait, you think I tapped your phone? No, my job was to get the info and I did. I wasn't told to tap your phones, and even if I did why would I make it obvious? Why the hell are you bringing this up months after the—"

"First, watch how you speak to me, Quinn. I brought you in and I can break you." Olivia threatened, Quinn remained silent because she knew Olivia was angry and possibly scared. "Two, someone tapped the phones and sent in the recordings. Abby called me last night and told me."

"Well it wasn't me."

"Well find out who did."

"Again, I don't work for—"

"I know you don't work for me, Quinn. I am well aware of where you work and what you do."

"You're talking about your father?"

"Of course."

"I don't work for him anymore."

"And why don't you work for him?" Olivia asked, if there was one person she was sure about it was Quinn. She thought that Quinn would keep working for B613 until they had no use of her anymore.

"I got fired, something about a conflict of interest—"

"And what are you doing now? Where are you working? How are you eating? Do you even have a place to live?" Olivia asked, she spoke quickly firing questions at Quinn back to back. She knew that Huck had a soft spot for Quinn and if Quinn was out on the street he would help her out.

"Will you calm down for five seconds? I have a job I would just rather not tell you about it right now. Besides, you were saying something about a wiretap?"

"Someone tapped the phones."

"And sent in the tapes?" Quinn asked. "That sounds like a threat, not just someone doing you a favor. I'll get in contact with Abby once I leave."

"Why are you going to help?" Olivia asked suspiciously. She knew Quinn was intent on handling her life on her own and handling things by herself, she wouldn't want help from them or to help them. What was her angle?

"Because my life could be on the line, too. Do I call you back from this number?" Quinn asked.

"Sure." Olivia ended the phone call and Quinn stepped from the bathroom and was surprised to find Huck standing right there. He was studying her, he looked suspicious.

"Who was that?" Huck asked

"Olivia." Quinn replied, she studied him and knew he didn't trust her. She still had the key but there was a lot they would have to work through. She understood his suspicion and knew her whispering rather loudly into a phone in his bathroom was suspicious. She would have to be honest and quick. No holding back and no stammering.

"And why would she call you?"

"She thinks I put taps on the phone."

"Did you?"

"No."

"And how does she know they were taps?"

"Someone sent the tapes to OPA, I'll have to contact Abby today and get this figured out."

"Why? Why are you helping?" He asked, she knew his suspicion would mirror Olivia's. He was tense, wide eyed and looked a tad bit scared.

"Because my ass is on the line, too." She said honestly, it was the truth. She didn't know how long the phones were being tapped and treason was an option that had been on the table. She went to jail once and didn't like it at all.

"One more question…"

"Sure, what is it?" She said and released the air she had been holding in. He relaxed visibly as well.

"Where _do_ you work?"

"I uh…" Quinn ran her fingers through her hair and tried to step around him but he blocked her path, "I work for…"

"B613?"

"No..."

"Then who?"

"Google." Huck closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath of air before stepping past her and into the bathroom. He started to close the door but turned around and glared at her. "I know how you feel about google…"

"They're evil, Quinn."

"They pay great and I don't have to kill people." Quinn explained, she understood that Huck had a long history and an irrational dislike for Google. The search engine itself was amazing, however it was the coding and processing that seemed to annoy him. He would never talk about his true issue with Google but she imagined it was a bit more personal.

"I'd rather you did." She backed away from the door and stepped into the kitchen. The cabinets were bare, and the pantry was just as empty. She opened the refrigerator and saw that it was filled with guns, and the freezer was full of bullets.

"I don't keep my food there." Huck said from the doorway, he looked to the door in the back of the kitchen with the lock on it.

"You lock up your food but not your guns?"

"Is something wrong with that?" He asked while following silently behind her towards the door.

"It's weird."

"Weird is good. Besides I'd need to get to my guns quicker than my food." He said while unlocking the door with the oddly shaped silver key. "The key works for that lock too."

* * *

Eli Pope had been impressed. He hadn't been this impressed in such a long time that it shocked him. Harrison Wright had actually talked himself out of being murdered. He had transferred the money from Adnan Salif's account directly to Secret Service Agent Thomas. Three million dollars. Eli Pope had been impressed, the man had literally talked himself out of murder and was sitting on an island right now nursing his wounds. If Harrison stayed away from Olivia and the United States of America then Eli would let him live. He was young, black and well connected, it would be a shame for him to die in his prime.

He stared at the picture of Olivia and Maya that sat on his desk in his private study. Olivia was so young, too young to be aware of everything going on around her. Even Eli wasn't fully aware of what was going on when this picture had been taken. He loved Maya, he trusted her and gave her his heart and it hadn't been enough. In the end he made his choice, he chose his job just as she had chosen hers.

Eli had given up so much to see this secret organization flourish. All it took was one foolish _boy_ to remove him from his position. Eli Pope had always felt that Fitzgerald Grant III had been a disrespectful, ungrateful brat. Even after Olivia chanced her safety and position of power by rigging the National Election, he still didn't appreciate her. Eli was well aware that _power_ got Fitzgerald Grant III elected and not the will of the people. Had it been enough? Had the only man his daughter had been completely ensnared and enchanted by appreciated what she did? Of course he didn't. He couldn't fathom actually appreciating something or someone, it was outside his privileged point of view.

Eli raised the glass of scotch to his lips and stroked the picture of Maya. Twenty two years later and he still loved her.

A terrorist.

A murderer.

A criminal.

Maybe it was because they mirrored each other so much in their respective fields. Entire nations feared Eli Pope and Eli Pope feared one woman. Maya Pope. If she asked him for anything then he would do it. He loved her and it hurt to know that she _never _loved him at all. She told him so. She told him that she loved Dominic, she admitted to working against him this entire time.

She had been a spy, and a damned good one too. Eli placed the glass of scotch back down on his desk as he looked over the files on his desk. The door to his study creaked open and a hooded figure emerged from the hallway.

"Who are you?" Eli asked but the hooded figure remained silent and kept their face out of view. "You came to kill me, didn't you?" They nodded their head and Eli shrugged and raised the glass to his lips again and gulped down the liquor. "Can we do this somewhere else?"

The hooded figure shook their head no before pulling out a small black gun, they pointed the gun at his head. He had given his life to this organization and what did he have to show for it? A dangerous ex-wife? A daughter who would gleefully turn her back on him if the President called her and asked? At least he had been impressed one last time before he died. Oddly enough he wasn't scared, he hadn't been scared in such a long time and even being gunned down by a gun for hire didn't frighten him. The alarm went off, the person hadn't paid attention to the way Eli fidgeted with the button under his desk.

By the time the ambulance and police arrived Eli Pope had already lost too much blood and the person was gone. His body grew cold and stiff in the ambulance. The hooded figure walked down a dark and cold street before pulling off their hood and grabbing the cellphone out of their hoody.

"Yeah… he's dead…. I know… Just have the van parked where I told you…" The woman tossed the cellphone in the trashcan along with the hoody, baggy pants and cleaned the gun before tossing it as well.

* * *

"Where did it come from?" Abby asked as Quinn pulled up information on the tap.

"It was someone who didn't know what they were doing. I tracked the mailing address to a post office in Texas… belonging to a Mister…" Abby continued to pace back and forth, ever since Quinn walked in she had been bombarded with questions and drowned in pitying looks. "Hollis Doyle."

"Hollis did this? That slimy, two-timing backwoods—"

"Hollis Doyle is a lot of things but not stupid, don't let his sexist and racist persona fool you. The man is actually smart, it pains me to say this, but it's possible he's being set up." Quinn said as her fingers continued to fly across the keyboard, "We need to watch the feed from the post office where it was shipped from."

"And what if it's no one we recognize?" Huck asked.

"Then we just go…." Abby stood in the hallway staring at her phone. The color drained from her face as she looked up from her phone and into Huck's office. "What's wrong?"

"Liv's Dad is dead." Abby said while walking into their office, "The funeral is Thursday."

"Does Olivia know?" Quinn asked, Abby was surprised to see that Quinn actually seemed worried.

"Yeah, she's on her way home now for the funeral. That isn't even the worse part, Ethan informed me that Cyrus Beene was planning on advising the President on picking a new Command." Abby closed the door and leaned against it, "And it's your ex-boyfriend.

"Great." Huck and Quinn said in unison with little to no enthusiasm.

"How was he killed?" Huck asked.

"He was shot in his study and died on his way to the hospital." Abby nibbled on her fingernails, she wasn't exactly thrilled to have Olivia back on these conditions and knew it would only make things worse off. "You two go figure out who the hell is attempting to blackmail us, I'm going to pick up Olivia at the airport."

Abby left the office quickly with her white coat wrapped around her shoulders. Huck and Quinn worked silently for the first few minutes before Quinn felt his eyes on her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What's the first step?" he asked.

"The first step to what?" She watched as people stepped in and out of the Post Office but didn't see anyone she recognized.

"To forgiving myself."

* * *

It hurt Kim to explain to Javi again that his father had to go away, and this time she wasn't sure if he was coming back. For years she had thought he was an upstanding citizen, a wonderful husband and father but he had lied. He was a murderer for the U.S. Government. Did the people he worked with know that? Is that why they refused to tell her anything?

Kim watched as a picture of a man flashed across the screen. Apparently he worked at the Smithsonian and had been gunned down in his home. His name was Eli Pope. Hadn't Javier's boss' last name been Pope? A picture of Olivia flashed across the screen and she wondered about the lady. Apparently she had been on some type of vacation but she was probably back in town. Kim did her best to put Javier out of her mind.

He was a criminal.

A liar.

A murderer.

As far as she was concerned he died twelve years ago.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I have a hard time believing Kim would just accept things especially when it could bring harm to their child. A constant thing being shoved down our throats and thrust our face in Scandal is that while the characters may be shitty and morally corrupt people, they do their best to be greater parents than their parents were. **  
_


	5. Amor - Love

Quinn looked away from the feed and studied him. The night before she promised to be there for him and right now he needed her. Huck paused the feed and focused sucked in a deep breath of air, he knew that she was well aware of what type of person he was. He was quiet. He was closed off and reserved. He wasn't shy but he would rather not draw attention. In his professional life he never drew attention and it carried over into his personal life. Quinn promised to be there for him and to help him heal and forgive himself. Huck knew that he would sabotage any progress if he put it off any longer.

He needed to start now while they were alone.

"Well… I guess we would start at the beginning by admitting what you did was wrong."

"I did it for my country." He said quickly, he wanted to heal and not be blamed for everything. His palms were already sweating as he thought it about it. He did torture and murder those people but in his defense they were bad people.

"It doesn't make it any less screwed up, Huck. You tortured and murdered people, and the first step is admitting that it was wrong." She reached out and placed her hand over his. Huck's breathing became labored as he thought about it. "It's the first step and it's a big one, and if you can't do it right now that's fine."

"I…" Huck looked away from her caring brown eyes to the screen and then back at her." He thought about the fear in their eyes, the sounds of their voices as they screamed and begged for mercy. The cold sinking feeling of dread sunk into his body as he thought about the last look on their faces. All of their faces had been blank, the stares had been emotionless just as he had been when he tortured them. The longer he thought about the victims of his past the harder it became to breath, all of those people had families, and some even had children. He had taken them from their worlds and cruelly snatched the last hours of their life for information.

Information.

Their lives had dwindled down to information and secrets, and he had done it. The heaviness of all the pent up memories sank down on his chest. He hadn't realized he was crying or saying anything but when his mind stop playing the horror movie that his past was, he realized Quinn was holding him and they were sitting on the floor together.

"…. I'm so sorry…" He heard himself repeat again and again as Quinn kept her arms wrapped around him. Huck rested his head against her chest and half an hour later he gathered the strength to look up at her. They were sitting in a corner. They were sitting in his corner where he liked to come and think. She knew him so well and made space for both of them to sit comfortably. "Quinn…"

"Yeah, Huck…"

"I'm sorry."

"I know." She said and continued to sit there holding him. "What did they do to you?" She asked softly under her breath. It was a full hour later that they were back at his desk scouring the Post Office feed.

"Thanks…" Huck said.

"You don't have to thank me." Quinn said and he knew she meant it. Huck was well aware that Quinn had wanted him for quite some time, but she was putting her feelings on the backburner for him. "Woah! Wait! Go back!" Huck rewinded the feed as Quinn squinted, "Zoom in and magnify" Huck did as she asked. "Now clip that woman right there going in."

"Oh no…" Huck said. They both stared at the woman going into the Post Office with a box identical to the one that held the tapes. "The kid came out with the box…"

"Plates?"

"Got em. I'll have them in a bit."

"Huck, let's go see a movie."

"We're working, Quinn, we can't just go and see a movie." He pulled up the plate number and began to scour the database to find who the plates belonged to.

"The blackmailer is still going to be there, and I think we know who it is anyway. Let's just get out for a bit…" She rested her head on his shoulder as he worked, she had done it countless times before but this time it felt different. Before he had known it was inappropriate but this time he didn't tense up. He wasn't nervous. He was finally sure of what they both wanted from each other, even if he couldn't have it, he knew where things could go. "Please…"

"As friends…"

"Just friends."

"Friends who like each other as just friends?"

"Huck your virtue is not in danger, alright?" She patted the side of his face and stood up smiling. "It's just a movie."

"What movie is it?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, we'll figure it out when we get there."

Huck had seen the excitement in her eyes as she struggled to pick a movie. It was a normal thing to do, to go to the movies on a whim. He bought the popcorn and the candy and then Quinn told him she wanted to leave.

"… You know, I'm not feeling so well… I feel sick… My stomach is … funny." She groped her stomach and frowned, he could tell her actions weren't sincere. She wasn't sick, she was hiding something from him. Everytime he took a step forward she blocked him even more, he gingerly pushed her to the side and saw what she was hiding.

Kim.

Kim and some man who wasn't him.

It hadn't even been a week. How long had she known this man? Huck felt himself becoming angry when a hand on his shoulder forced him to turn around.

"Let's just go." Quinn said, and Huck turned and looked back at Kim and then man. He was tall and blonde. He looked like he could be a lawyer. A lawyer at the firm she worked at. "Now." Huck followed her out of the movie theater and sat silently in the car. "I didn't know…"

"I know you didn't…"

"Trust me, if I had known I wouldn't have—"

"I understand, Quinn." He drove her home in silence, Quinn had felt tense the entire time. Huck was finally making some type of progress and seeing Kim like that could set him back.

"You're staying here tonight."

"Quinn I don't need—"

"You just saw your wife with another man who is not you and it hasn't even been a week. You're staying. I don't want you going and doing—"

"And doing what? Hurting him? Torturing him?" He hissed. "I can take care of myself."

"No you can't! Not when you're like this. You're so angry and you can't… you can't hurt him. If you hurt him then you would hurt her." Huck nodded his head and sat down on the couch beside her. "She'd know it was you."

"And how would she know that?"

"Because she saw me and turned around quickly, so she'd know it was you." Quinn placed her hand over his and gripped it tightly.  
"And you want to change, right?"

"Right…"

"You can sleep on the couch or—"

"I want to sleep with you." Quinn dropped his hand immediately and stood up, "You know I didn't mean it like that, I meant… in the bed… with you. We don't have to do anything." Quinn stared at him for a full minute before nodding her head.

"Fine." Huck spent longer in the bathroom than necessary. She laid in bed with her hands folded across her chest. He was just her friend and there was nothing wrong with doing this, she told herself gingerly. Quinn's confidence plummeted as soon as he stepped out of bathroom.

"We've got a big day tomorrow." Quinn nodded her head at his words and watched as he pulled the back the blankets. He laid next to her and placed his hand atop of her folded ones. "You're weird."

"I am not!" She exclaimed while pushing his hand off of hers. "I was just laying here—"

"Like you were a virgin about to be sacrificed."

"We both know I'm not a virgin." She said and immediately regretted her words. "Goodnight, Huck."

"Goodnight, Quinn." Huck reached out and wrapped her in his arms, he knew she wasn't asleep but he needed to hold her. Kim had actually been with another man while Javi was at home with a sitter. "Quinn…"

"Mhmm…"

"Why do you wear the key around your neck?" he snaked his hand up her arms and curled it around her neck. Quinn tensed first feeling his hands around her neck, their closeness was already unbearable before he started stroking her neck. He held the key between his fingertips and stared down at the gold chain it was attached to.

"It's… important to me…." She stammered as dropped the key and pulled her closer. "It means a lot."

"Like what?"

"Like you trust me again." She turned slowly in his arms and faced him. He looked different in the darkness, his eyes had adjusted easly and she wondered if he liked it in the darkness. He seemed much more comfortable.

"You lied to me… you didn't tell me…"

"It wasn't like you would have cared." She scoffed and tried to pull away, she remembered coming to him many times but each time he shoved her away. Either he didn't care or he hated her, she tried too hard for too long and was so tired of fighting for his attention. He grabbed her by her arms and forced him to look at her.

"I do care."

"You shut me out."

"Because I didn't want you involved."

"I was already involved."

"I know and I wanted you out."

"Out of your life?" She asked.

"You know I don't want you out of my life. I…" He struggled with the words, "I care about you."

"And I care about you. I care about what you think of me and how you treat me. I care _so _much that I carry this key around my neck. _You _matter to me and therefore this key matters to me."

"It's just a key—"

"No it means you trust me again, and I need to hold onto that feeling before…" Quinn said, she looked away not wanting to finish her statement.

"Before what?" he asked, he grabbed her chin and tilted her head upward so he could look into her eyes. He never allowed her to walk into anything blindly when working with him, and he didn't allow her to do the same when it came to their personal lives.

"Before it goes away again."

"It's not…" He pressed his lips against her forehead and pulled her closer to him. "I'm not."

* * *

Olivia had been crushed by the news of her father's death. The funeral arrangements had been prepared by the Smithsonian and they were the ones who contacted her. Eli Pope was dead, her father, and for what? A home burglary? Some thug with a chip on their shoulders took out her father and didn't even pay for it. Eli Pope may have been a terrible person but he was a father, and he loved her. Olivia stared at the body one last time before taking her seat in the pew.

Jake remained at the hotel out of respect. He had never cared for her father and wouldn't sully his funeral service with false regret and sentiment. As Olivia stood on the wet grass watching as the body was lowered a man came and stood beside her. The same man she loved and the one she had been attempting to stay away from.

"Hi." He said, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke. He stood under the umbrella provided by his armed secret service guard. He looked tired and his eyes were red.

"Hi…"

"He was a good man, Olivia."

"You were the last person I expected to hear that from." She stared at the body and wondered if she could have prevented this. Olivia Pope wondered if she had stayed in her respected field of fixing and left the gritty work to B613, would he be here? She couldn't help it but she wanted to save him, and now that was impossible. Even if they hadn't lowered his body into the earth today, he was gone, he had been murdered and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I came to pay my respects."

"Well you have… so you can leave now…"

"You're hurting, let me help you." He placed his hand on her shoulder but she shoved it away from her.

"Help me? You can help me by going home to your wife. Things have changed, Fitz. I've changed and I can't do this… with you… right now. My father is dead and nothing can change that."

"I know, trust me." She nibbled on her bottom lip. He hadn't lied to her, it was true, he did understand losing a father but this was different. Olivia may have disliked some of her father's choices but she didn't hate him, not like Fitz hated his father. "I know you didn't hate him, but I know. It's different, it doesn't feel real yet…"

"No, it doesn't. How is Cyrus?" Olivia asked as she turned away from the grave.

"The same. I can't ever really tell if things are good or bad… if things are good then he's up to something and if things are bad he's up to something." Fitz and Olivia laughed together, they both understood the not-so-subtle innerworkings of Cyrus Beene better than most people. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"At the hotel."

"Tell him to call me, we need to talk."

"Fitz if this is—"

"It's business, not personal." Fitz stood in front of her vehicle and flashed a weak smile. "This is your ride…"

"Yes, it is, Mr. President."

"I'll see you around then, I guess." Olivia watched as he fidgeted when she got in her car. He wanted to touch her and she wanted to touch him. This ache in her chest wouldn't go away and she needed reassurance from him now more than ever that the pain would go away. "Olivia…"

"Yes."

"I've missed you." Olivia pulled off leaving him behind. It hurt to make that choice but she had to protect herself. He was the President of the United States, and she needed time to heal. As much as she wanted to turn around and runaway with him she couldn't do that.

She had work to do.

Gladiators didn't get to runaway no matter how hard they tried.

* * *

Before the news caught wind of Eli's death two agents lifted Maya Pope out of the hole. Their main mistake was believing that she was frail and weak. She had been saving her strength for this exact moment.

"Come on, easy now, arms behind your back." He reached for his cuffs not seeing her legs move quickly. She kicked him back into the wall. The other agent grabbed for his gun but hadn't been quick enough, she grabbed it from his holster and shot both him and the other agent.

They were the only two allowed in the building while she was being moved.

Things went off without a hitch.

Maya used the back entrance and got into the van waiting for her. There was just one person waiting, and it was her contact. The younger sister of Dominic Bell pulled off and headed onto the highway.

"Where is he hiding?" She asked.

"Belany it's just over here, it's a new safehouse." Belany pulled off the road and drove down the wooded area.

"Where at, I don't see—" Belany heard the gun and froze, "You bitch, you set me up."

"Sorry, that's life. I'll bury you next to your brother." Maya shot her and dragged the body to the woods and covered her before heading back to the van. She had to get dressed appropriately to meet with her daughter again.

* * *

Olivia had been tired and sad mostly. She opened the door to her suite with the President on her mind.

"Jake…." She called out but didn't hear anything. "Jake!" She saw him lying on the floor unconscious with a needle in his neck.

"He's not dead, just sleeping." Olivia looked across the room to see her mother standing in the window. "You look real nice, Olivia."

"You killed him—"

"He's only passed out—"

"No! Dad. You killed him!" She shouted, it didn't take her long to see that her mother's appearance coincided with her father's death. "Why would you do that? He loved you."

"Well, I know that already, Olivia. Sit down, you and I need to talk."

"About what?"

"Honesty and forgiveness."

"I wouldn't dare talk about that with you right now! Nothing you say can be taken at face value! You're a liar and I can't believe you're my mother."

"Many girls dream of college and a great career, not sleeping with the President and rigging National elections. Even _I _couldn't pull that one off." Maya motioned towards the kitchenette and Olivia walked over towards it. They both sat on opposite sides of the island. "Olivia, I love you."

"No you—"

"Let me finish. Because I love you, I'm going to tell you something no one else knows. Not even your father, may he rest in peace."

"What is it, mom?" She snapped.

"I loved your father—"

"That is enough! How dare you! How dare you come here and say these things while he rots in the ground because of you!" Olivia said while slamming her hand down. Maya looked away from Olivia and stood up quickly.

"I saved your father for twenty two years. I tried to warn him, Livvie. I did."

"What are you even talking about?" Olivia walked over to cabinet and pulled out a glass and a bottle of wine. "You killed all those people and didn't care—"

"If that's what it took then fine. Olivia, I do care, just not about the things you care about. I know I haven't been in your life and that you're very angry with me." Olivia downed the wine quickly, "But I've never lied to you in your entire life." Olivia thought back on her life before and noted that she hadn't. She may have sugarcoated things when she was a child but she had never lied. The room began to spin and Maya rushed to catch Olivia.

"You drugged me…"

"I had to. I have to leave."

"Mom…." The rest of the words died on her tongue as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Maya placed Olivia on the bed and dragged the man into bed with her as well. She placed a soft kiss on Olivia's forehead before walking away.

"Forgive me…" She said as she closed the door and disappeared into the elevator and outside onto the streets of D.C..


	6. Odio - Hate

The gravel crunched under his feet as he walked to the house, he walked up to the door slowly and knocked. Kim answered and just stood there looking at him.

"I hate you." Kim said and he nodded his head.

"I know."

"I can't… I can't put him in that type of danger, Javier. I loved… I loved you so much." Tears began to form in her eyes as she stared at him, "I'm sending him away."

"Away where?"

"Mark Bronson's School for the Gifted."

"That's in New York."

"I know." She said and he nodded his head, this was good bye. She was going to leave for their safety, if this had been twelve years ago then he would feel much better. He would be happy but he wasn't. "It's for the best."

"Can I see him one last time?" Huck asked, she struggled with the question for a few seconds before nodding her head. Huck walked silently through the house. He stood over Javi's bed watching as he slept, he had been so small at one point in time and it was hard to imagine he had grown so fast. He was losing his family again.

It was his entire fault this time.

Huck leaned down and kissed his forehead before leaving his bedroom. Kim closed his bedroom door before following Huck down the steps.

"Goodbye … Huck."

"Bye Kim." He said while standing on the front door.

"… Honey, you coming to bed?" He heard a voice say before the door closed. The walk back to Quinn's apartment was cold and silent. He undressed and got back into bed with her wrapping his arms around her, he held stroked the key on the chain around her neck.

She trusted him.

Quinn trusted him even after what he did to her.

The least he could do was trust her a bit more.

* * *

Quinn wasn't supposed to wake up for another hour but her body was wired. She peeled his arms away from her and headed towards the shower. They already had a positive I.D. on the kid who delivered the package, and that made their job much simpler. Quinn hummed as she cleaned her body slowly, she reached for her shamp when she felt a hand there.

"It's me." Huck said while placing his hand over Quinn's mouth silencing her screams.

"You scared me…" She turned around slowly and looked at him. She had never seen him naked at all. Even last night she had just seen bits and pieces of his torso, there were scars along his torso and a long gash along his hip. "What happened?"

"Patriot Act." He said, she reached out and placed her hand on his chest and yanked her hand back quickly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"It's fine, Quinn. You can touch me." She nodded her head and turned around towards the spray. He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around gently. "Touch me, Quinn. I'm not going to break." She stepped forward and pressed her hand against his chest, and moved it slowly over each scar. She raked her fingernails down his ribs but he didn't flinch, he remained still as she explored his body. "I left last night."

"I knew you would."

"I had to." She wrapped her arms around him and continued her exploration of his body. The scars on his back were deeper and jagged, she wondered how he suffered that at all? It made her torture seem like a walk through the park. "She's sending Javi away…to a private school for the gifted."

"And to keep him away from you."

"It's for the best." He said softly, his voice was overpowered by the spray of water coming from the shower. She stepped back and watched as his eyes looked at her body taking her in slowly. "Doesn't make it hurt any less."

"It would be strange if it didn't. So what are you going to do now?" Quinn asked and grabbed the shampoo. She turned and began to wash her hair.

"I'm going to move on."

* * *

Carter Blanche was young and well connected, unfortunately his dream job had been snatched from underneath him. He had only wanted to work for Olivia Pope but she gave up and her entire business fell apart. That's when Jeanine stepped in with an offer, she spoke powerfully about how evil and corrupt Olivia was. Jeanine told him that if he took the job he would have more work and could work for a firm better than Olivia Pope.

Carter regretted taking that package to D.C.

The couple had seemed… harmless. A man dressed in a buttondown shirt and khaki's and the wife had stood in a floral dress and short heels. They looked like they were going on a stroll for Christ sake, he hadn't expected to be cornered and beaten. The last thing he remembered was a pair of penny loafers kicking his head in.

"What the…" Carter said as he became conscious again. He was tied to a chair and the man and woman who beat him senseless stood in front of him. "Let me go!"

"Not until we figure out what you know, and he's recently been reformed." Quinn nodded her head towards Huck, "He'll go easy n you probably, First his teeth then his fingers—"

"OK! Stop! It was her! It was Jeanine!"He yelled and gripped the chair tightly. "She told me she wanted to make Olivia pay for what she did. She said she ruined her life like she ruined mine—"

"And how did Olivia ruin your life?" Huck asked before slapping him in the back of the head.

"She didn't pick me! I worked hard and met the right people, my dad is a Senator! I should have been a shoe in!" He stomped his foot as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I worked for her and I was just a brat off the streets." Quinn said while looking at Huck.

"And I was just a homeless guy she met in a trainstation."

"Exactly! I should have been a shoe-in. Wait—" Carter looked from Quinn to Huck and then at the office he was in. "You work for her? That means… no! Don't hurt me, god please don't hurt me!"

"You're going to go away silently. You'll walk out of here with a clean nose, dry your eyes and return back to Texas. If you contact Jeanine Locke I will kill you and your lovely Senator family." Carter nodded his head slowly as he listened to Quinn speak. She stepped forward and cut his restraints, he fled from the chair and out of the office. Huck and Quinn walked to the conference room where their laptops were set up to trace the call. Just as they suspected, he didn't make it to the corner before calling Jeanine.

"… It's me Carter…. The deal is off!... They grabbed me, some of her guys… I don't care how much money you have… I'm out!... " The phone call ended.

"Where is she?" Olivia asked.

"A crappy motel just outside of town." Quinn said while looking at the image.

"Go get her, and bring her to me." Olivia said, Quinn glared at her while standing up, "Please."

"That's better…" Quinn said with a smile before heading out the door with Huck.

* * *

Huck saw a drastic change from the childlike glee Quinn derived from catching people off guard. Unlike the pacing and excitable girl he saw before this woman was calm and collected, and remained in her seat. Jeanine woke up in the cement basement and it smelled as if it had been freshly painted. She scrambled to her feet and looked around, Quinn stepped from the darkness and shook her head.

"Write a book. That was what we told you…" Jeanine backed up against the wall and shook her head in disbelief. "Not place wiretaps on the phone, you were quick but sloppy. Please take a seat." Quinn motioned towards the seat under the light. Jeanine walked over to the chair slowly and sat down as Quinn tied her down to the chair. "Olivia, it's done…."

Olivia stepped out from the shadow and Jeanine's face was drained of any color. Jeanine shrank down into the chair and looked down at the floor as Olivia came closer to her.

"Why Jeanine?" Olivia asked.

"You ruined my life." Jeanine said, she was trying to keep her composure but failed. Whoever she worked for obviously hadn't told her about this.

"I tried to help you, to save you. I did not ruin your life." Olivia kept her arms folded across her arms, Quinn smacked her in the back of the head.

"Tell the truth, or I will." Quinn said.

"And what do you know?" Jeanine asked.

"I know that I talked to Ethan. I know that you had a crush on Ethan and that he turned you away because he was—"

"Shut your mouth! Ethan loves me! We're going to be together, he's just—"

"Quinn, what's going on?" Olivia asked but Huck placed his hand on her shoulder. Huck knew that Quinn was good and that she could handle it and Olivia would have to just sit back and watch.

"No, he doesn't. I mean, he probably loves you but not the way you want him to. His eyes are on someone else." Quinn squatted so she was eye level with Jeanine. "Someone older, and more seasoned."

"He doesn't! He's not—He loves me, we're going to be—"

"Cut the crap, Jeanine. If anyone understands loving the man you work with it's me." Olivia turned her head to Huck but he stayed focused on Quinn. Huck would give her time to scold him later. "I wanted him so badly but he didn't want me, but it was because he was married not because he was—"

"He is not!" Jeanine exclaimed.

"Ethan is gay. He loves Cyrus Beene. He worships the ground the man walks on and would go through hell and back for him. Cyrus could spit in his face and he would thank him." Quinn spoke slowly and watched as tears streamed down her face, "Who are you working for?"

"Hol.. Hollis Doyle…" She said through her tears, "He told me Ethan would be mine and Cyrus would be out of the way."

"What else did he tell you?" Olivia asked while stepping forward.

"He told me it would take down you and Cyrus and probably the President and then Ethan would come back to me." She sobbed and then they regrouped by the door to the basement.

"Cytron?" Quinn said.

"Definitely, Cytron." Olivia said while trying to formulate a plan on what to do next.

"What do we do?" Quinn asked.

"Pay him a visit." Huck said before turning his head to look at Jeanine.

* * *

Olivia Pope returned to her hotel suite where Jake had all their things packed. He started to move them towards the door as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Is everything handled?" Jake asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting our things, we have a flight to catch."

"I have things to handle here Jake. I can't just leave things unfinished. I told you I wouldn't leave you and I meant it." Jake sat next to her on the bed and placed his hand on top of hers.

"I do trust you, I just don't trust him—"

"Fitz isn't—"

"Fitz asked me to come back and be Command. No, he actually begged me without mentioning _us _once. I know that he knows that we're together by now. I trust you, Olivia." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, "I just don't trust him with you."

"I'm a big girl, Jake. I can take care of myself and I'm possibly being blackmailed."

"By who?"

"Hollis Doyle, but it's being handled right now." Jake laid back on the bed and pulled her on top of him. "I do however have a flight to catch in a few days."

"Texas?" He asked while giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Yes, and I have other problems—"

"Like what?"

"My mother." Jake sat up quickly causing Olivia to fly off his chest and land on the floor.

"She's supposed to be dead, Eli said she was dead, why is your mother alive?" He helped Olivia off the ground, "Your mother killed the President's son."

"I don't think she did anymore." Olivia wrapped her arms around herself as she thought about her father. Maya Pope was devious and conniving but getting contents like that would take security measures. The type of clearances would be needed by someone. "Does anyone in B613 have high clearance…"

"No, we don't do that type of stuff. Well… except Tom … but he's…" Jake looked at Olivia and backed away from her slowly and fell onto the bed with his head in his hands. "Where is your mother?"

"I don't know, she drugged me and left. What's wrong?"

"Your father may have killed his son." Olivia's legs gave out as she crumpled to the ground. The past six months she spent her time thinking of him as a Saint. She thought he was a good man, but even in death she hated his decisions. "He has the clearance… he can get close to their kids… Tom was just following orders…"

"And he killed Jerry Jr."

"I think so. If your mother is alive then that's what it means. She couldn't have gotten clearance like that…" He helped Olivia off the floor for a second time and placed her on the bed.

"I have to go… I have to tell him… I can't let him think…" Olivia fled from the hotel room with her keys in her hand. Jake punched the mattress and cursed, this would only pull them closer together.

He trusted Olivia but not Fitz.

Never Fitz.


	7. Decipio - Deception

**Author's Note: Thanks for waiting and being patient. Hopefully my updates won't be too far apart in the future. Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews. **

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

Olivia sat on a private plane and wondered if she made the right choice. When she rushed to the White House Fitz wasn't there but Mellie greeted her cheerfullY. With a fake smile plastered on her face while she guided Olivia by her arm towards her office.

"_I don't know how you do it but you managed to ruin his mood. You left us and we finally managed to get him in a decent mood." _Mellie said before pouring herself a drink_. "You blow back into town and manage to ruin it for us."_

Olivia stared down at the brown beverage before looking up at Mellie.

"_You don't own me. You don't have the right to say where I do or don't go. I can't keep putting my life on hold every time there's a scandal in the White House-"_

"_It's easy to say that when you're the scandal."_ Mellie sipped leisurely while leaning against her desk. _"You have two choices because I know you came here for Fitzgerald Grant."_

"_And what lovely, well thought out ultimatum do you have?"_ Olivia asked, her voice dropped down to a deadly hiss as She spoke. Olivia grew angrier the longer she remained in Mellie's office.

"_Go to him in Vermont, or wait for him. Either way you are going to fix him."_

Olivia made her choice but now she wondered if that was a good idea. She still cared and the way he looked at her during her father's burial meant he probably felt the same way. Olivia sipped her qine and rubbed her temples. How could she tell him about this new information without breaking him all over again?

The plane landed and as she stepped out he was right there. They walked towards the house in silence.

"What's wrong?" he asked as soon as they were safe inside the house.

"I don't think I made the right choice. By running or evening coming back, and now I'm here and-"

"Calm down," Fitz said while placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "You came here to tell me something so just tell me." He spoke slowly and she nodded her Ihead. She sucked in a deep breath of air and released it slowly trying to prepare herself For what she was about to say.

"My mother didn't kill your son, my father did.

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

Charlie had been slightly worried but not enough to lose any sleep. However, his informants caught wind that she was headed to California. He tailed her through the states. She never once stopped driving. She never even hinted that she might be being trailed. He thought it was odd that she went directly to this man's house. Who was he? Charlie watched as they both sat at the table. The man lookes nervous as slid him a picture and grabbed it before leaving.

Now he was faced with two choices. He could folllow Maya or he could interrogate this man who wasn't in the file. That would mean new intel and he could always catch Maya later.

As she walked to her car and drove down the street he went back to his car. He would need his tools for this old man.

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

Maya Pope parked in the alley and headed back towards the street Charlie was on. She waited until he was fully interrogating Ray Dwyer to snap pictures. Yes, this is all she needed. Gruesome images were downloaded onto her phone. She was already aware of Quinn's past relationship with Charlie, and knew this would be the icing on the cake. Quinn's father would die at Charlie's hand and she would never forgive him for that. Maya knew all too well the pain of losing parents and knew Quinn would kill Charlie slowly.

Charlie had threatened Olivia which meant he had to die.

Maya snapped a photo of Charlie standing over Quinn's father. He didn't pull the trigger but he left the room and began to pack up his things and he left.

That disappointed Maya as she alerted the authorities and dumped the phone. She waited until Charlie left and walked back inside to greet Ray.

She applied pressure to the wound while shaking her head. Maya asked "Did he take the bait?" Ray nodded his head through his pain as he choked back tears. The sirens blared as they came closer to the house, "Good, she'll be here by the morning. Do you remember what I told you?"

"No names." He choked out as pain set his nerves ablaze.. He was covered with blood and still bleeding as she walked through the house and out the backdoor. She got back in her car and drove away, she had done enough damage here.

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

Huck had been resting peacefully when he felt a disturbance. His eyes snapped open and he moved from the realm of sleep to being awake in a matter of seconds. Quinn was sitting up in the bed, and she was crying. What was wrong?

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have to go." She said but hadn't moved yet. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks, he stared down to her hands and plucked the phone from her fingertips. The pictures were disgusting and the man slightly resembled her father, but the criminal was obviously Charlie. Why would he do that to him? Ray had never been apart of the situation before, why now?

"It will be... Fine. I'll go with you and-"

"You have to stay here and work with Liv. This is my problem. And I..." Quinn covered her face as she began to weep. "If I had never-"

"It's going to be ok, Quinn. I don't want you to go by yourself but if you are then I need to know you're ok." He wrapped his arms around her and held her. He continued to wrack his brain wondering why Charlie would do that. She sobbed into his chest and knew those gruesome images would be etched into her mind.

When she was ready he drove her to the airport and stopped her just as she was about to step out of the car. She turned around slowly and looked at the trinket in his hand. It was silver with a few fake golden ornaments.

"It has a tracking device in it." Huck wrapped a small bracelet around her wrist. "Be careful."

"I will."

"And call me when you get there."

"I will." She said and smiled, it was a shy half smile but he was glad to see her do something besides cry.

"And make sure you-" She leaned forward and kissed him, it was soft and silenced him immediately. The kiss had shocked him and calmed him simultaneously.

"I'll see you soon, Huck." She stepped out of the car and rushed inside with her luggage. As he drove towards work he couldn't help but worry. This attack against her father wasn't logical. Worst of all, Olivia wasn't answering her phone at all and she left town two days ago to see the President.


	8. Decipio - Deception Part II

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

Quinn fidgeted throughout the entire flight. The images of her father kept popping into her head. She tried to sleep but she was too nervous, what if he was dead by the time she arrived? Would she have to bury her father just as Olivia did? She sipped the wine the stewardess offered, she began to regret telling Huck to stay. He had been understanding, a little angry at Charlie, but understanding and caring. Huck was so worried about her, but she knew he had to stay behind for Olivia.

But she really needed someone right now.

Once the plane landed and she stepped off the plane her phone began to vibrate. It was Huck and he was right on time as usual.

"You make it safely?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm here and I'm fine." Quinn said as she looked around the terminal for her driver. "I see my driver."

"Good. I'll talk to you later." He ended the call abruptly as Quinn came near the woman holding the sign.

"Are you angel?"

"Sure am, you must be Quinn. It's an honor to meet you. Let me get your bags." Angel was a tall woman with tan skin, long black hair and a bright smile. Quinn thought it was odd that the dricer was so friendly and cheerful, she imagined that Huck must have paid a handsone tip. "He's told me so much about you."

"Why would he do that? You're just my driver."

"Of course he didn't tell you. He's still my rude and secretive little brother." Angrl shook her head and frowned.

"Little brother? You're his sister?" Quinn stared at Angel as she sat in the front seat.

"Yes, I'm Angel Reyes-Carter. He's told me so much about you." Quinn attempted to smile but couldn't help but feel unnerved by this woman. She knew so much and he had probably been telling her a lot over the years. "Don't worry, I know he can be a little sensitive and he lets his emotions get the best of him."

"So... How much did he tell you..."

"Everything. I know you care for my little brother. He's hard-headed and doesn't listen to sound logic all the time, and if you can love him then you're alright with me." Angel drove faster than Quinn was use to, Huck must have told her that Quinn was in a hurry. "You're a bit younger than I expected."

"I'm not as young as I look."

"Ah, of course not. You've seen a lot, you've got some wisdom under your belt. Unfortunately, if you stay with my brother you're going to see a lot more. He's made a lot of enemies. Are you sure you can handle that?" Angel asked, Huck must have truly told her everything. Quinn knew that if she could live through this then she could do anything.

"Yes."

"And I'm sorry about what happened to your father." Quinn nodded her head and smiled. "I'll be out here waiting for you." Quinn thanked her again before getting out the car and going into the hospital.

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

"_Mr. Dwyer, this is your daughter, right?" Maya slid a picture across the table. Yes, it was Lindsay._

"_Yes, is something wrong?"_

"_Yes, a man will come in here to question you about me." Maya slid him another picture. "He will hurt her if he has to."_

"_So what can I do?"_

"_Don't say a word. No names. When you think you can't handle anymore, tell him that I'm waiting back home for him."_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because a parent loves their child. They will do anything for them. Even endure a little pain for them, am I right?" He watched as she left and knew he would do anything for Lindsay. He loved his little girl. The door creaked open moments later and the hell began..._

Ray continued to play the night in his head again and again. The woman had come back before he succumbed to darkness. The door flew open and Lindsay rushed over to him. She stared down at his stitches and bruises.

"Dad, you're alive." He could see that she was relieved as she peered down at him.

"It's going to take more than that to kill me..." Ray coughed and Quinn sat in the seat next to the bed and held his hand. "Lindsay, I've lied to you too much to count and you're a woman now. I may not make it the doctors aren't sure."

"You'll be fine..."

"No, I won't. He damaged my liver pretty bad and my heart was already bad before. I may die and I need you to know..." His coughing fit was longer and louder. His heart rate was dropping. He needed to tell her now before it was too late. "He knows, Lin. I know the truth and I was trying to protect you.." The room began to spin and he grabbed ahold of the metal bars on the side of the bed with his free hand. "You didn't do it... He did it... And...In my room at the house I have some pictures and I need..." Ray coughed harder and Quinn held onto his hand tighter. "You to see them"

Ray could feel it. This was the end. His grandfather had told him about the feeling of death sucking the life from your body. He hated for her to see him die this way, gasping for air and praying that his next breath wasn't his last, but she needed to know. "He's alive...and...he's..coming for..you.."

Quinn felt his iron tight grip loosen.

His eyelids drooped and she could see his eyes staring off into space.

"Dad.." She touched his face but she knew he was gone. The doctors warned her beforehand that these would probably be his last moments. Angel knew that Quinn's father was dead from the way she got into the car, silently with tears on her face. "Angel, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need to go to my father's house. I really need someone to come with me."

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

Huck was surprised to find Jake pacing the floors when he walked into OPA. Huck knew,the obly reason Jake was here was because of Olivia. Obviously Olivia must not have returned from her trip and now Huck was even more worried than before.

"Have you talked to Olivia?" Jake asked, he followed Huck into his office.

"No."

"Do you know where she is?" Jake asked, he sounded annoyed but Huck had more important things to do than this. They were being blackmailed, Olivia's father had murdered the Presideby's son, Quinn was on the other side of the country without him and to top it off Olivia was still gone.

"No."

"Well can you find her?" Jake snapped.

"I don't work for you, Jake."

"But you do work for Command and I say find her, now!"Jake yelled. Huck looked from his computer and then back to Jake.

"I think we both know where she's at..."

"What does that mean?" Jake asked.

"She's with him, and you know it." Huck typed in a few Commands and sighed, her phone,showed that she was still in Vermont. Huck grabbed his office phone and dialed a number. "Can I speak to Olivia..." Huck handed Jake the phone. "here you go, Command..."

Jake took the phone and Huck left to give them privacy. His phone vibrated and he picked it up.

"Javier we have a problem..." Angel said. "I'm flying her back myself. "

"What's wrong?"

"Everything."

Angel hung up the phone and Huck heard his office door slam shut. He could see that Jake was angry, he walked over to him slowly.

"What's wrong?" Huck asked.

"The plane she flew in on, the engine is shot to hell so she'll be home tomorrow." Jake cursed under his breath. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sonething happened with Quinn. She's on her way back."

"From where?"

"California."

"What was she doing in California?" Jake asked.

"Charlie tortured her father for some reason and he left him alive. She went to go see him." Huck sighed and began to pace the floors. "If he did anything..."

"Charlie is my responsibili-"

"I am going to kill Charlie. There's nothing you or anyone else can do."

"Maybe he-"

"He crossed a line with her this time and I can't forgive him. I won't."

"He's my agent let me-"

"He messed with my girlfriend." Huck left Jake standing in the hall. If Angel was coming then she would be going to his old home. He didn't want,to go but he would. If something happened that scared angel then it was important.

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

Abby worked around the clock. Hollis Doyle couldn't have been blackmailing them, he could lose just as much as the rest of them. What could Hollis get out of the deal? Why would he wait this late in the game to start?

Abby began to make calls, in this moment of working alone she really missed Harrison and his contacts. Abby was sick of looking at her home office and decided to return to OPA. It was empty but that wasn't surprising, she walked up to Harrison's office and turned the door slowly. His office hadn't been touched in over a year. She walked inside his office and stared at the mess on his desk.

There was a post it-note with numbers scrawled on it.

It was a phone number on it.

She dialed it, the phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Took you long enough, Abigail." Abby sighed as she heard his familiar voice.

"Where have you been? Things have gone to hell in the past year. Liv's dad is dead and-"

"He's dead?"

"Yeah and things are crazy. Liv finally came back then she's missing and-"

"Give me the short version." Hatrison said, he already knew that if Olivia was back then there would be problems. It seemed that trouble followed Olivia no matter where she went.

"Hollis wants us out the picture and I need contacts."

"There's a notebook in my desk in the top right hand drawer." Abby opened the drawer and found the red bound notebook. "Call Elise tell her Mr. Wright sent you. She'll help you out."

"Are you coming back?"

"Not until I'm sure it's safe."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll talk to you later, Abby." Harrison ended the phone call. Abby grabbed the notebook and hung up the phone. She wouldn't waste a second, and now she could rest easy knowing he was alive.

But there was work to do, first thing she has to was call Elise.

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

Even after all these years he kept the house together. The smooth bricks, freshly cut lawn, and fresh coat of paint made it lookjust as it had over thirty years when Eli bought it for her.

Maya ran her fingertips along the wall of the living room. She sat her chair down and grabbed her gun.

She wanted Quinn to kill him but she didn't mind getting her hands dirty.

If you wanted someone killed right you had to do it yourself.

He would come.

He was a man.

He loved the chase.

This time it would be him who got caught.


	9. Paradisus Defluxus

Olivia had been stuck in Vermont for two days. Most of the time had been spent with Fitz, she stayed by his side as he soaked in the new information. She remained true to her word and remained faithful to Jake. When she did get to her phone on the broken plane she saw that she missed way too many calls. Finally, a new plane was landing as she stared out the window.

"I've come to a decision." Fitz said, Olivia turned around to face him, "I want him found and I want him to pay for what he did. But I need you." Olivia watched as he moved closer with each word. He stood before her revealing that open and trusting look only Fitz could show. "I can't trust anyone but you to make it happen, Cy would use it against me eventually."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Because before you _needed _me to handle Amanda Tanner, you _needed _to be President, and you _needed _B613 gone." Olivia said harshly, her voice rose slightly with each accusation.

"I did not ask you to _steal _the election." Fitz said, "You did that yourself, what's your point?"

"My _point _is every single time I do something that you ask you don't ever want it in the long run. So think long and hard before I do this, because once I do there's no going back."

"I have been thinking about it and I want it done, handle it!" He yelled, Olivia nodded her head and turned around slowly.

"Tom is a trained agent. That's going to cost you more."

"Cost me? Are you kidding me? You should-"

"I still have a business run. Unfortunately the lights don't stay on purely because you think they _should_." Olivia hissed, "The rent does not pay itself because you think it _should _and my services aren't _free _just because we slept together."

"We did not _just _sleep together!" He grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around. "I love you. I... love you so much, Olivia. You don't get to belittle my feelings because you ran away with your Daddy's whipping boy!"

"My father's what?!" Olivia exclaimed, Jake was the last man that Olivia thought would be called her father's whipping boy.

"You and Jake left because _he _wanted you to leave. You do not get to walk away! You do not get to stand in the sun! Jake was there because that's who your father _wanted _you to run away with. Someone who he can control and manipulate even from the _grave_."Fitz explained, "I wanted this for us, I still want this for us." Fitz turned around and looked at the house. "But do you want it? Do you still want us or do you want to be someone else again?"

"I don't know, I need time to think."

"I can give you time, but you can't have us both." There was a gentle knock on the door. "Come in."

"The plane is ready for Ms. Pope." Hal said, Fitz noddes his head and Olivia shoved past him.

"Olivia."

"Yes, Mr. President." Olivia snapped.

"He accepted."

"Who accepted what?"

"Jake, he's going to be Command again, just so you know." Olivia's eyes widened before she turned around and followed Hal to the plane. She clutched her phone tightly, not only had their last conversation angered her but Jake accepted the position without even telling her.

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

Elise had been just as sharp as Olivia. Even she came up empty when it came to Hollis. Just as Abby had just about given up hope up Olivia walked through the door. Jake was right behind her nagging her about a shirt of some sort.

"You came home in his shirt!"

"We've had this conversation more times than I care to admit to. Yes, I _borrowed _his shirt. But you obviously don't trust me, and I've done nothing to warrant your...your...your nagging."

"I am not nagging! I am a concerned-"

"Sorry to break up this awesome little fight you two seem to be having but I need your help." Abby turned to Olivia, "You, I need your help."

"Did you ask Huck?"

"He's out."

"Out where? I thought he was staying put." Olivia looked around the office suspiciously.

"With Quinn."

"We don't do personal days, Abby. Especially for a little-"

"Quinn's Dad was tortured and died in the hospital while she was holding his hand. So I think they deserve a personal day. Besides, she was shot -"

"Is she ok? Is she at the hospital?" Olivia asked, her icy demeanor was broken and she appeared panicked and worried.

"Wow, it appears the Ice Queen Olivia actually has a heart. No, she's fine. Just a flesh wound."

"Where are they?" Olivia asked.

"Huck's old house but-"

"I'm going now." Olivia said, she turned around to walk away but Abby grabbed her arm. "What is it?"

"I still need to find out what Hollis wants."

"If it's Hollis then it's money. Get him on the line and figure out how much." Abby nodded her head and rushed into her office.

"I'll take you, Olivia." Jake said, she held up her hand.

"You cannot take me around the corner let alone to Huck's house. We said no lies or secrets. Yet, you accepted the position without thinking how I'd feel."

"I'm sorry, Olivia."

"I'm not sure if you are. I just need time away from you right now. I need to think and get my problems together. I'll call you later."

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

Quinn felt light, almost like she was floating on a cloud. She rolled over and sought out the warmth immediately next to her, then she felt it push her back down. The warmth had a voice and was saying something.

"Stop it, Quinn..." She opened her eyes slowly and saw Huck above her.

"Javier she is not in the condition to do any of that." Huck pushed away from her and hopped out of the bed and landed on his feet.

"She was..." Quinn watched as Angel slapped him in the back of his head. "She's up now."

"You scared me to death, Quinn." Angel walked over to the bed and,sat next to her. She checked her vitals and made sure she was fine before speaking again. "Do you remember what happened?"

_Quinn remembered going into her father's house with Angel and going upstairs. Angel looked under the bed for the box and that's when Quinn informed her it was under the floor board._

_Angel sensed it first. There were other people in the house, Angel opened the door and gunshots were fired into the room. Quinn fell to the floor and Angel took their only available exit, the window. Quinn was heavier than she thought but the trampoline carried both of their weight_.

"Did you get the box?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, you wouldn't let it go." Angel said, "Who could be after you like that?"

"I don't know, at the hospital my Dad said someone was alive and he would come after me." Quinn attempted to shrug, "I guess we'll figure it out when we open the box."

"I want you to at least get your strength back." Angel stood up and looked at Javier. "No rough housing or sex for the next 48 hours." Huck returned to her side once Angel left, Huck saw the door was cracked and knew Angel planned to keep an eye on them both.

"I can't believe I got shot." Quinn rolled back the blankets and looked at the black and blue bruising around the stitches.

"You're alive, that's all that matters."

"I think I missed you, I didn't want to go alone but Olivia needed you here."

"Speaking of Olivia, how do you feel about her?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn continued to examine her thigh.

"You pulled a gun on her, Quinn. Do you... do you hate her?"

"No, I don't hate her. I'm not upset with her and pulling a gun on her probably wasn't the best idea but I needed to do something." Quinn looked up from her thigh to Huck. "She's the closest thing I've had to a mother but she doesn't know when to let go. I needed to be free from her and OPA, to make it on my own. Besides, I hate that look she gives me."

"What look?" Huck heard someone just outisde the door, he assumed it was Angel.

"A sad pitying look. She regrets what she did and I'm a daily reminder of what she did. I wouldn't be her burden anymore." Quinn ran her fingers through her hair and twirled the ends. The more she thought the more she was grateful that everyrhing happened. Sure, she lost a lot,but she gained much more in the end. "She taught me how to be strong, how to make it in this town but she was scared to let me go."

"Within reason"

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"You're young. It's easy to end up a monster. Olivia doesn't want that for any of us, especially you." Huck remembered how inportant Quinn was to her, she was family even when she didn't want to be.

"I guess, but if her hating me means letting me live and for her to be rid of her guilt then fine." Quinn sighed, "Why do I feel so good?"

"Morphine."

"I'm high?" Quinn asked.

"Very, and I'll move back to the chair. You grabbed me last time."

"Well we haven't had sex in almost a-" Olivia cleared her throat as she walked into the room. Quinn stared at the flowers and teddy bear she held in her hands. "They're beautiful, Olivia. Thank you so much."

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked.

"Really good, but this gunwound is nasty. Look..." Quinn began to peel back the blankets but Huck stopped her. "What?"

"You're not wearing pants, Quinn." Huck reminded.

"Oh yeah, maybe next time Olivia." Quinn shrugged and sighed. "Can I have some toast, Huck?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Olivia noticed that as soon as Huck left Quinn became serious and alert. Did she really have Huck wrapped around,her finger already? "Tonight, we need to hold a meeting. Has Abby contacted Doyle yet?"

"She's going to call me once she does. So are you just pretending." Olivia asked, she had stood outside the door and eavesdropped on their conversation. Quinn had seemed semi-alert before but now she seemed as focused as she possibly could be.

"No, but I'm not that high. Huck's over protective and wants to take care of me. Angel and I already had this conversation. Before my father died," Quinn sucked in a deep breath of air, Olivia could see that Quinn was succumbing to the power of the morphine. "He said that he knew and that he was trying to protect me, Hollis is suddenly after us. It has to deal with Cytron. I have the feeling we're short on time. That means someone is following me, or us. We're being watched and we need to think fast."

Olivia watched as Quinn's eyes drifted shut. She left the room and allowed her to sleep. She walked down the carpeted steps and followed the scent of toast into the kitchen. Huck stood in the kitchen with a plate of toast in his hand.

"She's sleep."

"Oh." He placed the plate down on the table. "What's wrong?"

"Why would you think somemething is wrong?" Olivia asked, she tried to smile but failed.

"Because you look sad, and you came from seeing _him_." Huck sat down at the table and Olivia took the seat across from him.

"Quinn isn't as down as she appears. She wants a meeting tonight."

"I know, Angel and Quinn made that little plan. Do you think it's Cytron?" He asked, Olivia nodded her head slowly. "Then we have to get ready for anything."

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

"Cyrus, I need a favor."Hollis relaxed in the chair across from him. "What's the name of your guy that does your dirty work?"

"Charlie."

"I need his help." Cyrus sighed and scribbled down a phone number.

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

"Darling it's simple, I need the both of them..."

"Both of who?" Abby asked.

"Olivia and that pretty little intern of yours."

"I''ll see what I can do."

"The clock's ticking beautiful..."


	10. Iratus - Angry

Charlie found the house with no problem. It could be called cute if that word was in his vocabulary. He walked up the steps and opened the door, the house was quiet. He closed the door just as silently as he opened it. He stepped into the living room and felt one dart enter his thigh and another in his arm.

"You're late." Maya said as he reached for his gun but fell to the floor. "This is a truth serum, it paralyzes the body for twelve hours but allows you to remain conscious. That's nice isn't it?"

"Don't...do...this."

"Why not?"

"I can help.." Maya rolled him over and placed her foot on his chest.

"How can you do that?"

"I can tell you.. what he plans to do... to Olivia..."

"Who?" Maya asked, she removed her foot and sat next to him on the floor."

"Hollis..."

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

"Omitting and lying is the same thing, Javi." Angel chided, they sat outside on the patio looking over the large pool. "You felt the same way when Quinn omitted."

"That was murder, Angel."

"And..." Angel crossed her legs and looked up at tge sky twinkling with stars.

"I get it, I do." He stood up and started to,walk back inside the house but turned around. "The U.S. Government is ok with you borrowing an air force one?"

"I explained that my cover had been blown and I needed to flee immediately, they understood." Huck shrugged, the last thing he needed was a million and one officers surrounding his house. He was surprised to find Quinn in the kitchen, she held onto the counter and shifted het weight onto her uninjured leg.

"You should be in bed." Huck said while walking over to her, he picked her up carrying her bridal style.

"I'm sick of being in there. It's boring and there's nothing on TV." She watched Huck move through the house quickly going to a secret entrance. It led into a closet that turned into a secret room. It was large and,painted black, it could easily double for a bedroom. There was a computer and desk on one side while a bed and sofa lie on the other side of the room. He sat her down on the large sofa. "What's wrong?"

"Why would there be something wrong?"

"Because you took me to a secret room, you're either going to kill me or something is bothering you."

"You put your pants on by yourself?"

"And you also didn't take me in here to have sex, either."

"You never know." He said and tried to smile.

"Huck!" Quinn exclaimed, "Tell me what's wrong?" He pulled the silver box from under the sofa. She could see that it had already been opened. "You opened it."

"Yes, and I understood why your father hid it from you." Huck pulled out a letter and handed it to her.

_Lindsay, _

_If you're reading this then I'm probably dead or you've been snooping through my things. Either way ir's time for you to know the truth. Jesse is not dead. I became suspicious of him a long time ago. You're my only daughter and you're tough as nails, but I could see what you couldn't. I paid someone to follow him, at first they didn't find anything and I was going to stop but then I saw him with someone else. _

_It hurt my soul but you already knew I hated that bastard. Then things got stranger, he was going to meetings and rubbin elbows with dangerous people. Lin, I swear on my own soul that I had no idea he was going to have that place blown to high hell. But it's bigger than whatever he was doing initially. _

_After the FBI came to visit me I did some research of my own. Jesse left work early that day. My investigator was able to get access to the feed from the Cytron server. Everyone came out a little richer. _

_But he wants you, Lin. I couldn't figure out before but now I know. He wants your inheritance from your mother, which lies the problem. She's not dead and don't for looking for her either. It's so much I've hid because I was trying to protect to you. But you have family who can protect you._

Quinn folded the letter calmly and handed it to Huck. He expected her to yell or curse or do something besides move onto the pictures. She stared at each image and saw one of Jesse and Maybelle Doyle.

"Huck..."

"Yes..."

"Find my mother."

"But the letter-"

"She deserves to know he's dead and I deserve answers. He said I was his only daughter, not his only child."

"And what about Jesse?"

"I'm torn. He's alive and I'm happy but now I want him dead. I turned against my father for him..." She said and dropped the pictures, he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. It didn't feel odd to comfort her, she had done the same for him. She rested her head against his chest. "And I was just a pawn in a game I didn't know I was apart of. And I actually tried to save that girl and they were..." She held him tighter, digging her nails into his back. Huck allowed her to hold on as tight as she needed. "Will you do it?"

"Yes."

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

Quinn woke up and found Huck packing two bags.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We have to leave in the next few hours. Jake called and told us Hollis is sending an entire team to the house. Abby and David are already waiting at the hangar." Huck walked over to her and picked her up. "We're going to see your mother. She has a villa in Italy."

"Of course she does..." Huck could hear Quinn murmuring angrily under her breath. He walked through the large house and grabbed the cane with his free hand.

"Who is that for?"

"It's for you. Unless you like being carried everywhere."

"It has its perks. Besides, if you don't want to I can walk. I guess it's time to start walking again anyway. Or..." Quinn grabbed the cane from him once she was in the front seat.

"Or what?" He smirked, he could almost see the thoughts forming in her mind. He returned to the car with the bags shortly after and found her asleep, she awoke before they arrived at the airport. "Are you ready?"

"I'm nervous to see her again, but I need answers." Huck held her hand as he supported her weight and helped her onto the plane.

-**Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

Maya Pope watched as a group of cars drove away. Moments later a grove of black trucks pulled up to the property. Charlie had been more than cooperative once he was given the antidote. He provided Maya with the weapons she would need. They lay on the roof of a neighboring house.

"Do you want any help?" Charlie asked. She lay on her stomach and began to shoot each man one by one.

"One little one little American, kill them all til they're gone..." She sang as her bullets whizzed through the air. Charlie was impressed, she laughed as each man fell.

"Um... you really hate America?" Harlie asked, he read her file but seeing her kill each man as if she was just swatting flies was frightening.

"Yes, everyone but Livvie and her friends." She broke down her sniper rifle quickly and helped Charlie up off the ground. "Now we have a friend to visit. Hollis is at the country club, right?"


	11. Paradisus - Paradise

_**Author's Note: I know the last few chapters went kind of quickly but things will be slowing down a bit. Hopefully you enjoy it, thanks for the faves, follows, and reviews. They at least let me know I'm going in the right direction.**_

Huck hadn't ever witnessed Quinn being angry, he knew when she was acting different but this was a side of her he never saw. After the plane landed she remained uncharacteristically quiet. The ride to the villa was loud, due to everyone arguing but Quinn remained quiet.

The gates to the villa were guarded by armed security. Quinn flew from the car with Huck right behind her. The cane banged against the ground noisily. He didn't want them to kill her.

"Can I help you, are you lost tourists?" The tall bald guard said.

"No, my mother is in there." Quinn snapped. "Tell her Lindsay is here." The guards rushed inside leaving them at the gate. A few unnerving minutes later a woman was coming to the gate.

"Lindsay..." The woman was tall with a fresh tan and looked much like Quinn, she blinked a few times before smiling. "Come in, bring your friends too. We must catch up." Everyone entered the villa and walked into the main house. "Claire will see you all to your rooms. You're free to explore the Villa. And this is Mario, my son."

"Hello everyone." Mario had green eyes and dark brown hair, he was wearing a pair of shorts and a soccer jersey. "...Uh, Hello Lindsay..." Quinn did her best to smile, "I''m your brother..."

"Nice to meet you." Quinn said through a tight lipped smile. "Can we chat, Mom?" Huck decided to give them space but he was worried about Quinn.

"Before you cause a scene I want you to know I did not abandon you.. I made choices as a young girl that haunt me. What did Ray tell you?" Celia spoke bitterly as she walked towards her study.

"Nothing, he's dead." Celia's hand froze over the door knob.

"How?"

"An ex boyfriend of mine tortured him for information. Probably about that damn inheritance I want nothing of!" She offered Quinn a seat.

"So he mentioned it?" The fake smile her mother wore before disappeared, she looked lost and confused. "Before I met your father I married a dying heir. I assumed ownership of all his money and property, including the Villa. I did kill him to get it..."

"So the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Quinn murmured, "Who are you really?"

"Juliet Kreminski. Ex-KGB agent. Your father realized he was my target when I was three months pregnant with you." She sighed, "He wanted to change me, he said he would work on me. But it didn't work..."

"So you left."

"No, he told me to go and to never bother you again. He didn't have to his name but he loved you, and he wouldn't allow me to keep fighting even after the war is over." Juliet poured herself a drink, "I stayed true to my word. How have you been? Not good?"

"What gave it away? My dead father or the cane? Was it the fact that my old boyfriend wants me dead? Or the fact that we're here having this conversation when you should be dead?"

"Do me a favor while you're here?" Juliet asked, Quinn couldn't believe that her mother seemed to ignore everything she said.

"What is it?" Quinn snapped.

"Be nice to Mario, he's waited a long time to meet you." Quinn nodded her head and wobbled over to the door. "I'll have Claire take you to the armory and the training hall."

**-Ubi Amor, IbI Dolor-**

The head housekeeper, Claire, immediately took a liking to Huck. Huck had been wary of women before Becky and was extremely cautious of them after her. The woman helped him settle in, and gave him a personal tour of the Villa. She was either attracted to him or she wanted something from him. He wasn't sure why but he had a feeling it was the latter.

Quinn had been searching for Huck, she found him in one the courtyards with Claire. She hadn't really ever been jealous before but there was rage boiling inside her. The handsy head Housekeeper saw a shadow fall over them and stood up.

"Dinner is at eight." Claire said and looked to Huck before walking away.

"Huck, were you just-"

"No, I wasn't doing whatever you think-"

"Because it looked like she was practically in your lap!" Quinn exclaimed, she stood up and began to wobble away but Huck grabbed her arm.

"I did not come all the way to Italy to cheat on you." He placed both of his hands and looked into her eyes. "She wants something from me."

"Yeah, it's dangling between your legs." She said under her breath.

"No, I don't trust her and I care about you." He guided her back over to the stone bench and sat beside her. "What did your mother say?"

"Nothing I didn't expect her to, and she wants me to be nice to Mario." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I just want this to be over soon."

"It will be."

"My mother said we could use her armory and training room."

"You're not in the condition to do any of that." Huck said, he could just see Quinn falling or breaking a bone. She was walking better but still needed time.

"You are and I never saw you train, I thought it would be nice."

"I guess but you're not ready to start yet." Huck looked at the waterfall and smiled, if they weren't being chased or blackmailed then this might be relaxing. They sat side by side relaxing in the shaded courtyard, he hadn't realized Quinn was asleep until he felt a small puddle of drool pooling on his shoulder. He lifted her head up and picked her up leaving the cane. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as he carried her towards their room. He laid her down on the large bed but she refused to let him go. He pried her fingers from around her neck and left the room.

"What were you doing?" Mario snapped, Huck turned around and resisted the urge to punch him. No one had talked to him like that since Command but he was dead now.

"Excuse me?"

"What did you do to her?" Huck noticed that Mario's fist were balled up, he was shaking like a leaf.

"She fell asleep in the courtyard. I took her back to our room."

"I'm sorry, I just don't want anything happening to her, she's my sister..." Mario explained and visibly relaxed. "Is she alright?" He asked and began to follow behind Huck.

"Yes, just tired."

"Is she mad at me? Did I do something?" Mario asked.

"No, your sister hasn't lived the best life... But she's a fighter. She'll be fine." Mario thanked him and disappeared leaving Huck to explore.

"Finding everything alright?" Claire asked.

"Yes."

"Mrs. Dwyer asked me to show you to the armory." Huck followed her but got a feeling she was leading him elsewhere. They stopped at a door and he knew it wasn't the armory. It looked a regular door. No access codes or anything.

"Huck..." He could hear Quinn and turned away from Claire, he felt her yank his arm and toss him into the room.

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

Quinn had woken up shortly after Huck left. She couldn't find her cane and used walls as her support system. She thought she heard his voice and walked down the corridor.

She heard a door slam shut and moved faster.

Too fast.

She slipped,and expected to hit the floor but a pair of warm, strong hands grabbed her.

"Be careful, please." A guard helped her stand. He was tall, and handsome with short black hair and brown eyes. "You could have hurt yourself."

"Sorry, I was looking for my boyfriend."

"He wouldn't be down there, that's Claire's personal room. Let's look for him, shall we?" He guided her down the corridor and began to check the main halls.

"What's your name?" Quinn asked.

"Michael, like the angel." He said proudly, he saw her struggling and swooped her up off her feet. "I think this is much better for you, what is wrong with your leg if you don't mind me asking?"

"I got shot."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He said and stared down at her, "You are light as a feather. What a lucky man your boyfriend is."

"I wonder where he is..." Quinn said as they continued their search. After an hour of searching she asked Michael to take her back to her room. "Just sit me on the bed..." Once Michael left the bedroom she began to worry. After struggling with standing, she found her balance and began to wobble out of the room.

She was going to pass the corridor but saw the doorknob jiggle, Huck left the room after Claire. Quinn was both confused and hurt. Why would he be alone with her? She disappeared as quickly as she could walking right towards the dining room. It was a long table with more than enough chairs for everyone. She leaned against a chair and stared down at the immaculate plates.

"Pretty isn't it?" Abby aaid while entering the room. Quonn dropped down into one of the seats. "What's wrong?"

"You really care?" Quinn asked.

"When I get dragged half way across the world, then yes I do care. What's wrong?"

"I don't know... First it's my mom coming back to life, then Huck sneaking around with the handsy maid and the weird guard carrying me everywhere." She sighed, "My gut doesn't feel right...something is off."

"You sound just like Olivia, she's been making calls and trying figure out some things too." Abby held out a black cane and gave it to Quinn. "Can we backtrack and discuss Huck cheating on you?"

"I just keep getting the feeling this housekeeper chick likes him and I saw him coming out of her room... I don't know...maybe I'm going crazy."

"And you didn't kill her?"

"I can barely walk. Let alone kill her."

"Sounds like an excuse to me." Abby turned her head when she heard someone clear their throat. Mario stepped into the room and frowned.

"Can I speak to Lindsay alone, please?" Mario asked, Once Abby left the room Mario sat across from Quinn. "Do you want me to kill him?"

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

"You are talented, I might let you live." Maya stared at the carnage and knew this would be a red flag. Blood was splattered against walls, tennis courts and even flowing in the pool. Bodies were scattered everywhere as they left through the entrance in the basement.

"Is Olivia safe..."

"Not yet, Hollis got away and I will have to bury him." Maya shovEd him into the car and began to drive away. "Besides, we can wait on Hollis for a bit. He's shaken up and scared. He'll be in hiding. We get to go greet the new Command."

"Fun." Charlie said sarcastically.

"Ah, cheer up, at least you're alive." Maya saod while patting the side of his face.


	12. Difficultas - Trouble

"You are sweet, Mario." Quinn leaned across the table and rubbed the side of his face. "Dad would have loved you."

"You really think so?"

"Of course, you're snooping around making sure my boyfriend treats me right."

"Is he treating you right?" Mario asked.

"I'm not sure, I know he's a good man but something doesn't feel right." Quinn shrugged, "But thank you,Mario. Even if you tried you couldn't touch him." Quinn gripped the arm of the chair tightly and stood up. She leaned against the cane and sighed, "Is there a massage parlor in this place?"

"No, but I can take you in town." Quinn agreed to go into town with Mario. She could tell his opinion of her was very high and she didn't want to tarnish it. The massage parlor was large but as soon as Mario walked in the crowd parted. They walked down the hall and entered a large room.

"Disrobe and we will be right with you." The tiny blonde woman said before handing them two towels. She blushed when she looked to Mario.

"I think she likes you."

"She should, she's my girlfriend."

"Ooh, you truly are a man. Even if you are a young one." Quinn stepped into the personal room and undressed. When she stepped out a lanky older gentleman waited on her.

"Trouble areas?" He asked.

"My left thigh."

"Ah, so that's why you need the cane. No matter, I will take care of you. I am Antonio." He held out his hand and Quinn followed. The room was small but comforting and she couldn't understand the music playing but the sharp sound of pianos and guitars sounded beautiful. "More than an ailment, Cara mia?"

"I was shot, recently."

"Yes, I think I can alleviate some of the tension. God and time will have to do the rest." Quinn nodded her head and flashed a grateful smile. Her glee faded as he returned the room with a box of needles.

-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-

Olivia continued to walk around the Villa with Huck. It was larger than most Villas she had been to, he had become worried after not seeing her or finding her in their room. Huck stood on the steps of the main gate and watched as she walked with bags in her hand. She was smiling and laughing with Mario, before Olivia could grab him he fled into the main house.

The last thing Quinn expected was for Olivia to glare at her. Mario left her on the steps and took his bags inside.

"What do you think you're doing?" Olivia asked, Quinn had been on the bad side of Olivia's glare to know she did something bad.

Really bad.

"I was shopping, but apparently that's a sin to you."

"Huck has been worried sick. He thought something happened to you, he's my best friend and if you hurt him-"

"What could you possibly do to me that he hasn't done?" Quinn asked with malice and rushed into the house. She found him in their room. "What did I do?"

"I was worried..." He sat on the edge of the bed digging his nails into the coverlet. "I thought something happened to you!" He yelled, "Do you ever just think about what your actions could to other people...to me..."

"Huck I-"

"If you don't care enough to tell me then-"

"Excuse me! I saw you leaving the room with that girl after looking for you for an hour."

"I thought you were sleep..."

"That's your excuse? That's all you have to say! I don't know what you were up to nor do I care. If you're going to blame me for shopping while you were getting your rocks off then fine!" Quinn threw the bags down, "I bet you didn't tell Olivia that part."

"I did not do anything with her!"

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"It's either talk to me now or never again." Quinnleft the room before the last word left his mouth. Abby ran down the hall chasing after Quinn, Quinn Limped but continued to walk quickly.

"Wait! What happened?" Abby said.

"I don't know and I don't care, she can have him."

"Who are you talking about?" Abby asked, "You were fine before..." Abby stopped walking with Quinn and rushed to find Olivia. Whatever was going on, it couldn't be good for anyone in the long end.

-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-

Huck had been angry before but never like this. Only Quinn could get under his skin like this. He had ended things, again. He should leave while he still could, he knew once he saw her again he would fall right into her hands. He had wanted to spend time with her, how had things gotten out of control so quickly?

He had grown so angry when he saw her laughing and smiling. Part of him was relieved but mostly angry. He had worried for nothing, she hadn't even bothered to call. He had spent a great portion of his day walking around the Villa and he was tired, and coupled with the anger he felt led straight to exhaustion.

He would leave early in the morning.

It would be best.

-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-

Quinn returned the room to grab her things. The more time she had to cool down the longer she began to worry. What if he actuallly left? What would she do? He had become a big part of her life and she wasn't sure if she was ready to let him go. She looked through one duffle bag but saw it contained his things she picked up the bag from the other side of the bed.

"You found your stuff."" Huck said from behind her, she jumped up and nearly tripped over her own feet. He reached out and grabbed her before she fell and hurt herself. "Be careful."

"Are you leaving?"

"DO you want me to?" He askes, his hands remained on her forearms

"No..."

"Then why did you leave?" Huck asked.

"I was angry and upset that you yelled at me-"

"I didn't mean to." Quinn sat down on the bed and looked up at him. "I was worried that someone kidnapped you or killed you, I was happy that you were alive and upset that you hadn't called..." He sat next to her on the bed. "All our lives are in danger and I want you to be more cautious."

"I'm sorry...Mario took me into town for a massage." She began to explain, "I wasn't trying to scare you."

"She's too young to be a head maid and she did try to seduce me..." He could see she was becoming upset, "But I care about you, Quinn." He grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips kissing her knuckles gently.

"I know. I guess you would be the same way of you saw Michael and I together." Huck stopped kissing her hand and looked up at her.

"Who is Michael?"

"He helped me look for you today, he's just security." Huck nodded his head and placed her hand on her lap. "I don't want you to leave but I don't like it when you yell at me."

"I'm sorry..." Quinn stood up leaning on her uninjured leg. "You used acupuncture."

"Yeah! It's helped a lot. Are we going?"

"Where?"

"The training room."

-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-

Ever since his days in the Navy Jake had been a light sleeper. He heard the sound of a floorboard creaking and sat up in bed reaching for the bedside lamp. The barrel of a silver gun was pushed into the side of his head as he turned on the lamp.

"Hello, Jake." Maya pressed the gun harder into his head and he laid back down in the bed. "Don't trouble yourself by getting up."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, he stared to the corner on the opposite side of the room. "Charlie?"

"Hey, Command."

"Don't worry about him, he's just been helping me with a few odds and ends. He made the mistake of threatening Olivia and killing Quinn's father and working for Hollis Doyle." Jake glared at Charlie. "I was very disappointed in him as well."

"What the hell do you want?" Jake asked, Maya moved the gun to her side and smiled.

"Now that is the type of attitude every man should have. I need to know where Olivia is."

"Why?"

"Because she and her team of misfits may be in trouble."

-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-

Juliet was surprised to hear that Quinn was still angry. She knew her daughter could hold a grudge but hopefully not for more than twenty four hours. As she walked down the steps she could hear whispering and stopped and listened.

"Everything is going according to plan..." Claire said into her cellphone. "I'll let you know when you can come get the girl...He's not interested... Fine." Juliet waited a few moments to turn the corner. "Oh, hello Mrs. Dwyer."

"Hello Claire, can you go gather Mr. Huck and my daughter?" Juliet asked.

"Of course." Juliet watched as the young lady turned the corner to head to her office. Claire worked for her for over four years and she thought she was trustworthy.

"Trust is for fools..." Juliet murmured,to herself. Michael patrolled the halls and stopped to kneel befote her. "Michael, can you go and gather our guest: Mrs. Carter, Ms. Pope, Ms. Wheland and their dates?"

"Of course." Juliet whistled as she retunred to her office. Quinn had yet to fully inform her of their predicament. She wondered exactly what her daughter had been up to recently. By the time she reached her offoce everyone was waiting inside for her.

"So I've called you all here before dinner because I need to know what is going on." Juliet sat behind her desk and rested her hands in her lap. "Some time today will be nice..."


	13. Seducerent - Mislead

All eyes fell on Olivia. Juliet knew from her research earlier that the woman was powerful and resourceful. She wondered just what type of trouble her daughter had gotten into. All of their eyes were hardened as they looked to Olivia, she must have been the ring leader. There was a gentle knock on the door and Juliet pressed a finger to her lips signaling that they needed to remain silent.

"What is it?" Juliet said while cracking the door open.

"It's me, Mrs. Dwyer." Claire said, "Dinner is ready. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, we'll be there momentarily." Juliet said and closed the door before looking to the group. "The room is soundproof. My head maid is up to something, and I believe it has to with your arrival, my daughter's gun shot wound and my husband's death." Everyone remained silent and Julia decided to try another tactic.

"I am a criminal, a decorated terrorist and KGB soldier. Nothing you say will surprise me, and it won't leave these walls and have you prosecuted unless Lindsay wants you to be." All eyes shifted from Julia to Quinn.

"Um...Mom..." Quinn said, the words felt awkward in her mouth. "We just need a place to stay for a while."

"If that is all..." Juliet watched curiously as they all disappeared silently like scolded children.

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

"You want immunity?" Jake chuckled, "You really must be crazy. Why should I grant you _complete _immunity?"

"Well Olivia will most likely die without your assistance and I will splatter your brains all over this nice desk then implicate your lovely agent and find a way to save Olivia without you." Jake sighed and pulles a paper out of his desk. Maya signed it and smiled. "That's much better..."

"You would risk her life-"

"She was never in immediate danger, though she is in trouble." Maya looked to Charlie, "Are you hungry? I think we should eat before discussing our plan."

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

Dinner was full of awkward silences and odd stares. Claire frequently came in the dining room and checked on them which everyone noticed. Mario attempted to keep a conversation going but everyone remained silent. Quinn was the first to disappear from the table and Huck followed soon after, Juliet was extremely curious to figure out what was going on.

Huck tried to follow Quinn buy she was obviously trying to run away, he would just have to trust her. He felt a light tug on his arm and turned around. A pair of soft lips landed on his, but it was different. Not like Quinn at all.

He could taste watermelon.

Quinn would never wear that, it tasted cheap. He bit down on her lip and slammed her into a wall. Claire's brown eyes looked stunned, frightened and she appeared slightly aroused. Her hands grabbed for his waist and he could hear a door opening, then Claire's lips slammed down on his again.

Out the corner of his eyes he could see Quinn and could see her running away, Claire smirked with blood dripping from where he bit her before pushing away. Huck reached out and grabbed for her but she was already down the hall and disappearing out of sight. He cursed and chased after Quinn, he turned down the hall and saw Abby glaring at him.

"Where's Quinn?" Huck asked.

"Do you live to hurt her, Huck? You're gonna look up and she's going to run off with that hot security guard." Huck tapped his foot impatiently. "She's in the armory room." Abby watched him disappear and saw the maid walkzing down the hall nursing a bruised lip.

Huck opened the door and saw no one, he stepped inside and heard the door slam shut behind him. Quinn was there waiting on him.

"It was not what it-"

"I know," Quinn wiped away the gloss on his lips, "But I think that maid is up to something. I had to find a way to get you and her alone. She does like you but she's using you to get to me for some reason." Quinn explained while cradling his face in her hands, she watched as the worried look he wore faded into contentness.

"So you used me as bait?"

"Pretty much. So I went in her room and grabbed this..." Quinn moved away fron hom and grabbed a cellphone off one of the benches, "I just need to find out the numbers in it, but if we want to get out of this suspicion free then I need to be mad at you."

"You want to pretend?"

"Who says I'm pretending? I saw you kiss her." Quinn frowned, initially she thought something more had been going on until he bit her and shoved her into the wall. If there was one thing she knew it was that if he felt threatened he would attack.

"I thought she was you until the lipgloss..."

"Yeah, you go with that excuse. " Quinn sat the phone down on the bench and walked back over to him. He thought she was going ro kiss him due to their close proximity. Instead he felt her slap him, it stung and sent an odd tingle down his spine simultaneously.

"What was that for..." He asked, Quinn knew by that look that what she had done hadn't bothered him at all. It had the opposite effect and he advanced on her quickly. His hazel eyes were clouded with lust.

"I have to make it look like I'm mad at you." Quinn backed up into a wall and they were chest to chest. "So I might have to leave a few marks and-" Quinn hoped to catch him off guard again when she raised her hand but he caught her wrist, someone jiggled the door handle. "Someone is coming..." She said under her breath, no she wasn't nervous about what could happen but their lives and reputations were still at risk and if she wanted this plan to work then she would have to seem angry not turned on.

Huck's attraction to Quinn was odd even to him, it was easy for her toturn him on. After years of knowing her he knew what he liked and didn't like. Unfortunately what he liked, what caused his blood to beat faster and his pants to grow tighter, was when she was bad.

Very bad.

Quinn had surprised him with this new tactic, the way she petted and rubbed him prior to this moment only drove him closer to her. He tried to fight the feeling but it had been over a year since he had been intimate with her and he missed it.

He didn't have to hide what he liked to do, whatever he did only served to turn her on more. With most women he remained reserved and stuck to typical and very boring positions, it brought _them _pleasure but not him. Quinn kept an open mind when it came to all aspects of their relationship. He leaned forward to kiss her and felt her teeth sink into his bottom lip. A mix of pain and pleasure coarsed through his body setting his nerves ablaze. His first instinct had been to scream but it came out as a muffled moan. Her hands that had been held out and positioned to push him away only served to grab the fabric of his shirt and pull him closer.

He placed his hands on both sides of her head as she moved her hands down his chest and felt the warn skin underneath his shirt. She raked her fingernails down the side torso and felt his body jerk and twitch. He giggled iinto her mouth, it would have been adorable had his body not been flush against her own and grinding slowly against her.

"We can't..." She said between kisses while her hands grasped at his belt.

"We can if you want..." He felt her grip him through his Jeans and began to move against her hand. He peppered kisses along her jawline and down her neck. "Not...like..." He opened his mouth and bit down on her shoulder causing her to squeal in delight. He ran his tongue over the teeth marks, he moved his hands from the position on the stone wall and grabbed both of her wrist and held them above her head.

"Huck..." she whined and attempted to break free, "I'm supposed to be pissed off at you and if you keep-" He leaned forward and kissed her and released her wrists, he stepped back and looked at her. She rested on one leg and he smirked. "What's funny?"

"Nothing..." He moved forward and hadn't seen the hand whizz through the air and he hissed as she slapped hin again. The door opened and Juliet stared at the two of them with Claire standing behind her.

"I'll kill her the next time I see you with her." Quinn said attempting to stick to her role as an angry girlfriend, she turned and looked at Huck, "That means come with me now!" Juliet smirked as Huck followed behind Quinn while looking down at the floor. Claire looked away as Quinn passed. When they reached their bedroom he slammed the door shut and locked it. "Well at least my mom looked impressed."

"Quinn..." Huck walked behind her, "I...didn't bring...well I didn't think we would...what I'm saying is..."

"I bought condoms."

-**Ubi amor, Ibi dolor-**

The white phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Olivia couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed it. She simply wanted to ignore him and move on with her life. Yet it seemed her past always got in the way of her future.

"Yes, Mr. President."

"I need you to get back here now-"

"Well I'm in Italy -"

"With Jake?" He said, Olivia chuckled at his jealousy.

"No, on business and-"

"Hollis Doyle just bust into the White House in nothing but a t-shirt. He says that his daughter should be dead by now and isn't and is going ahead with some plan." Fitz spoke slowly, calmly and carefully almost as if Hollis was in the room. "What is he talking about?" Olivia brgan to explain occurred in the past few Weeks. Fitz hummed in agreement as he listened to her, "And you couldn't have told us this sooner."

"We were being attacked and I had to move fast or-"

"You were in Vermont for nearly two days, you couldn't have told me then?" He asked angrily.

"You were grieving!" She exclaimed, "I didn't want to worry you even more."

"Well we need a plan, Liv. We have to draw them out of hiding and end this."

"We'll be back soon to handle this, I think I have a plan."

**-**_**Ubi amor, Ibi dolor-**_

Quinn stared down at Huck and knew he would be disappointed. The numbers all led to trash phones. They weren't registered and she would have to get it by other means. She didn't want to but she had to, and she would enjoy it a little bit too. Quinn leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, even in his sleep he leaned forward for more.

Quinn showered and headed towards her mother's office. It was empty and unlocked, she moved her desk and laid out enough plastic for all the blood to be caught and disposed of easily. Quinn set out an array of tools to use on her victim. Now all she had to do was find her.


	14. Aperio - Reveal

-**Ubi amor, Ibi Dolor-**

Olivia heard a sound. It caught her off guard, someone was crying and failing miserably at hiding their emotional outburst. She stepped out of her bedroom and followed the sound of sniffling. It led directly to Quinn who was clad in black and holding a needle filled with a clear liquid. Olivia walked over to her and sat down beside her. Over the years Quinn kept her tears and delicate sensibilities to herself. Something must have been .

"What happened? Did Huck-"

"It's not Huck." Quinn dropped the needle and covered her face. "It's Mario."

"What's wrong is he dead or hurt or-"

"No, it's him. He's working with them. I went to kidnap Claire and torture her," Olivia stared down at the needle, "and heard them talking. He was working with her, Olivia. All for this damned inheritance that I don't even want." Quinn sucked in another deep breath of air and sobbed. "I don't want to kill my brother, Olivia.

"You don't have to ki-"

"I do. Huck can't and my mom doesn't believe me."

"I have a plan, Quinn but we have to go right now..."

"And what's the plan?" Quinn asked.

-**Ubi amor, Ibi dolor- **

Claire was shaken when she couldn't find her cellphone anywhere in the Villa. Theor guests had also disappeared overnight. The feed from the security footage showed that they left in the early hours of the morning. She felt a pair of eyes on her even though she hadn't heard anyone enter the room.

"You're clever little girl but not fast enough,," Claire turned around slowly and stared down the barrel of a smalll silver gun.

"Wh-who are you?" Claire asked nervously.

"That'a none of your business, where's my daughter?"

"They all left this morning." Maya chuckled and tossed a file to her feet.

"You're lucky they left when they did or I doubt you would have kept that pretty little face of yours." Claire picked up the file and stared in horror at the grotesque images inside. Had that woman did this or was it the man she failed to seduce? "So now that you know why I'm here and I'm well aware of who you are and what you want, why don't you take me to see your boss, Lindsay's mother?"

Claire walked down the hall with Maya flanked on one side her, Jake on the other and Charlie behind her. She opened the door and Maya shoved Claire inside.

"We have a problem." Maya said while closing the door.

"Never thought I'd see you in the flesh," Juliet smiled, "The illustrious Marie Wallace."

"So my reputation proceeds me?"

"Enough for me to know you didn't show up here for a social call. What seems to be the problem?" Juliet asked, Maya,was worried about Olivia being in the home of an ex-KGB agent. Not solely because it could jeopardize her career but because Maya made enemies wherever she went.

"Well it's funny that you asked." Maya began to explain the situation, "After my husband's recent death. I went to his home and found some files in both his bedroom and on his computer. They revealed that your lovely little housemaid attended college with Maybelle Doyle and as I read on I realized that a lot of lives were at risk due to a few egos."

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked.

"Your daughter's boyfriend or ex-boyfriend was involved in a national election rigging scam. Jesse was hoping for a bigger payoff, Maybelle warned him about her father's plan to kill him. They were in a relationship as well, and she whisked him away to London under an assumed name and a dake identity. When the smoke cleared and the events of Cytron began to fade into obscurity they created another plan, to kidnap Maybelle and get the money but it wasn' enough."

"It never is..." Juliet said while shaking her head, she had been young once and thought copoous amounts of money could fix her but it only made problems worse. She became a target instantly and though she could buy whatever she desired she lived in fear and constantly looked over her shoulder. "But he still wanted the inheritance, didn't he?"

"Of course but what he didn't count was your son and your housekeeper trying to get it instead." Maya frowned and Claire fidgeted nervously. Juliet thought back to the earlier morning when she found her daughter sobbing and trying to tell her that Mario was in it. That he was going to try to kill her, she thought she was jealous and a tad bit psychotic. Mario would never do that to family, that's not how she raised him.

Never Mario.

Not her son.

Not her star.

In a moment of motherly outrage her senses were dulled. As a terrorist and spy she would have been able to see these things but not as a mother. How had he done it so effectively? She was saddened but slightly impressed, hadn't she killed to get where she was? Was it karma that the child she had raised and saw grow from a small bundle into a man would betray her so much?

"But from that look on your face you already had an idea, it was Claire's idea to hook up with Mario and take everything once Lindsay was killed and cut Maybelle out of the loop."

"Is there anything else?" Juliet asked.

"No, but you will have to make a choice that I never could make before and thankfully never have to. Which child dies and which one lives?" Juliet swallowed the lump in her throat as she pondered the question. They were both her children and she loved them both very much but a choice had to be made. Jake watched as each woman shifted uneasily in their chairs. He had never had children but he had had a younger sister who he protected. What if he had to choose? What if he had made the wrong choice?

The tension, anger, sadness and regret was thick in the air.

"I've made my choice." Juliet said and looked down to her hands, "What now?"

"Now we go back to the U.S. and stop our children from getting killed." Maya raised her gun and shot Claire in the head. It was a short and painless death. Juliet stood up and Maya followed behind her.

"I guess we'll need some equipment."

-**Ubi amor, Ibi dolor-**

The elevators at OPA opened and all conversation ceased. A young man with red puffy eyes stopped pacing and looked to them. He could barely string a sentence before more tears poured down his face.

"Carter?" Quinn walked up to him slowly, "What's wrong?"

"They...they...killled them all. They're all dead." Quinn wrapped her arms around the young man and walked him through the door. Abby and Quinn sat with him in the conference room while Huck and Olivia prepared some coffee. As they entered the conference roo Olivia handed him the small cup of coffee. "Thank you..."

"Can you tell us what's wrong?" Quinn asksd.

"My family..." he sobbed and placed the cup down and covered his face, "Jeanine is dead... I should have been there for her, it's all my fault. I went to her apartment to smooth things over and apologize but someone had ..." He gagged as the images of her mutilated body jumped to the front of his mind. "And after the police said I could go home, I did. And my family... They were dead. My mom and dad, my two younger twin brothers." Quinn reached out and grabbed his shoulders to steady as he began to rock. She didn't want him to slip into a trance like state of mind. "Even the maids and the gardener and I didn't know where else to go or who to turn to..."

"Did Hollis..." Abby asked, her voice trailed off but everyone knew the question. Had Hollis had all these people murdered?

"No... It was never him, Jeanine left this." It was a letter. Olivia read it again and again and appeared angrier each time she read it. "Oh god..."

"Carter you were right to come here and tell us, is there anything else?" Olivia asked, he shook his head and stopped rocking. Quinn released him and looked to Huck.

"No..." Carter said, his voice still shaking and tears still rolling down his cheek.

"What's the letter say?" Abby asked once they left the conference room. Quinn and Huck took Carter into herold office and allowed him to rest.

"It just talks about how she's paranoid and it feels like someone is watching her. Then she goes on to explain that if anything does happen that Maybelle recruited her and told her she was told to blame Hollis."

"Seems like the crazy type of thing someone who cut off their own ear would do." Abby read the letter and handed it back to Olivia, "What do we do now? Anyone of us could be next on their hit list."

"We have to get to the White House. We have to find out how to get to them before they get to us."

"And what about the kid?" Abby asked, she looked into Quinn's office where he lay under the blankets still shaking.

"We have to protect him too. His entire family was murdered...he could be their next target." Abby nodded her head ,, Quinn stroked Carter' hair and Huck watched from the chair as she consoled him as best she could.

"Huck you have to..."

"I know," he stood up and stretched, "I'll be back soon." He gave her a soft peck on the cheek and tried to smile. Huck explained the situation to Olivia before leaving. Carter jerked and writhed in his sleep and tiny tears eacaped his eyes even as they were closed.

"Quinn..." Olivia said, she walked insode her office and across from her. "I need a favor, after all of this is over and done... I need you to do something." Quinn could tell by the look on her face that it was serious, normally she trusted Huck with all her extra jobs.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked.

"I need you to find and kill this man." Olivia placed a file on her desk.


	15. Expono - Expose

Kim sat in the backseat with her Co-worker. This is exactly why she hadn't wanted to remain involved with him. What had he gotten into and dragged her into. He showed up at her job and apologized looking like a broken and beaten puppy. He hired special security so Javi wouldn't have to leave school. Kim kept one arm looped in Tim's, she didn't want him to think that her and Javier had anything to discuss.

Outside of this crazy situation she never wanted to see him again. As soon as they were safe within OPA he locked the door and led Kim into his office.

"What did you do this time, Javi?"

"Someone is trying to hurt us and they will go through our loved ones to get to us. I need you to take this and leave, start a new life somewhere far away." He held out an envelope full of money and new identification.

"Javier I will not uproot my life again." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine, then stay here but be careful." She nodded her head and began to explain things delicately to Tim. Huck was bothered by something, he didn't feel as angry as he had initially about her seeing someone else. It was an odd feeling akin to anger,when he walked in Quinn's office and saw Carter with his head on Quinn's breast and one arm around her waist. True, she was still stroking his head and consoling the boy, but was he actually jealous?

Why was he touching Quinn like that? She was his, not Carter's.

"I need to use the restroom." Carter said and walked out of the room past Huck. Is this what Quinn felt when she would see him with Claire? The strong gut-wrenching urgency and anger rolled into one silly emotion.

"Is something wrong? You look sick." Quinn walked over to him and pressed her hand to his forehead.

"I don't like him touching you like that." Huck said immediately, he didn't want to bite his tongue or allow the problem to grow.

"He's just sad, Huck. You know I would never-"

"Yeah, I know but I still don't like it." Quinn pulled him into her office and handed him the file. "It's secret service agent Thomas Watkins."

"Yeah, he killed the President's son and Olivia wants me to kill him " Huck sat beside her and looked at the file. Part of him was angry at Olivia for asking Quinn to do it, and the other part wasn't surprised at all. He knew Olivia would go, and probably already had been, to hell and back for the President.

She loved him.

She felt obligated to help.

Even if it meant asking Quinn.

"I don't want you to kill anyone."

"She says if I do then I can come back to work and-"

"I don't care what she says, I don't want you to do it." He placed the file in her lap and grabbed her hand. "You killed someone before, did you like it?" Huck watched a series of emotions flicker across her face: fear, sadness and pain. He hadn't wanted to breach this subject ever, it would open wounds he wanted to heal first.

He had hurt her.

He broke her open and liked it, what if the monster inside her couldn't be contained? One person wouldn't be enough. Quinn was soft, sweet, a little rough around the edges but not broken. He didn't want that for anyone, especially Quinn.

His Quinn.

"No." She said, she sounded hurt, her voive cracking slightly as she choked on the word.

"I can't stop you if you're going to do it but I don't want you to kill anyone," Huck kissed her knuckles.

"If I do are you gonna..." Her eyes fell to a red toolbox on the floor near her desk.

"Never..." He said without hesitation. He didn't want to do that to her ever again. The door opened and Carter turned around, "It's fine, you can come back..." Carter faced them and froze as Huck stopped and leaned in to speak to him in a hushed whisper. "If that hand moves anywhere but to her waist, I will cut it off." Carter swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yes sir."

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

Fitz was glad to finally see Olivia again. He was even driving over with the security to pick up Olivia and her friends. He arrived and was surprised to see Angel Reyes.

"Angel.." He gasped and walked over to her. "I haven't seen you in years."

"Well, well, Mr. President." Angel folded her arms across her chest and smirked, "It's good to see you. This is my husband, Tevin."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Tevin shook his hand.

"Your wife is one of the most skilled soldiers I've ever met." Tevin smiled at Angel, he was tall with tanned skin and short, wavy hair.

"Is Olivia here?" Fitz asked.

"Yep, right here." Olivia said while repositioning her purse. "We have to draw them out soon." Fitz looked behind her and saw Carter's blotchy, tear stained face.

"What happened?" Fitz asked.

"His family was murdered _and _he found Jeanine Locke dead in her apartment." Fitz held his head down and frowned, "He's strong, he's going to be alright and it's not your fault."

"Let's go." He said, he felt bad that this young man lost his entire life. He hadn't known Jeanine very well but he didn't like the idea of her death being on his hands.

He could take away a life easily, but he could never replace it or give it back. As they walked to the elevator he thought about Tom.

Tom was just following orders, and doing as he was told.

Just like Jeanine.

Just like that young man.

Did he _really _deserve to die? His son died purely because of Eli, and now Tom would face the same fate. Was it fair, is that what Tom truly deserved? How could he feel guilty about Jeanine and the young man but not Tom? He had known Tom better and longer than those people, he was no better than Eli to mourn the loss for two but play God when it came to others.

He was just the same.

Is this what Olivia had been warning him about? How could he be so careless and indecisive? Now he had a dilemma, should he or should he not take a man's life to avenge the death of his son.

One thing was certain, he thought, his son wasn't coming back either way.

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

"So you just chain them up and drug them?" Juliet asked as they boarded her private jet. Jake and Charlie were both cuffed to their seats by their ankles and wrists.

"Yes, they keep still and when it's time I wake them up." Juliet watched cautiously as Maya poured two glassea of wine. Maya sipped from both and smiled, "I didn't drug it or coat the glass."

"Thanks, it's just a habit." Juliet took the drink, "So what are we walking into."

"A guarded estate nearby in West Virginia. No doubt they are going to use your daughter and mine as bait." Maya dug through a large duffle bag and pulled out some papers." She pointed to the middle of the paper. "They're there." Maya moved her manicured finger nail to an estate a few miles away. "We'll go here, I've already purchased the property. There are ten guards guarding their property at any given moment and that's the exterior."

"Are you sure?" Juliet asked.

"Yes, my husband was very thorough and these are young people. They're very arrogant, I've already found enough bodies and the jobs have been sloppy, it's a shame."

"Massacre or discreet?"

"Very discreet, once we get our kids out of there then you can do what you want."

"But I assume you'll be going back into hiding for a while. There were a few rumors circulating about you."

"Like what?"

"You turned against the cause, killed a kid, all for your terrorist husband." They watched each other carefully, "But they are just rumors."

"Yes, they are let's leave them at that." Maya chuckled, "Humor me, please."

"What is it?"

"An agent like you ended when everything fell right."

"Yes."

"You used Raymond Dwyer due to his position, but he did find out, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you actually love him?" Maya asked.

"With all my heart."

"And why did you leave?"

"Same as you, the underground still talks about you. You're the best swordsman and hired gun on the planet. He didn't capture you, you surrendered." Juliet narrowed her eyea as she spoke.

"That sounds like slander, to both my name and my cause." Maya hissed.

"Is it or does the truth hurt?" Maya could hear Juliet's Russian accent begin to slip through and mix with her impeccable English. "You fell in love with him but once Olivia was born things were different, weren't they? Out of the hell that was your life something beautiful was born. How could you possibly hate him when he gave you something you never thought you would have again?" Maya felt a familiar pang in her chest, no this ex-KGB soldier didn't know her story but spoke of her own. However their stories were identical. "A family. Happiness. But it's funny, people like us we could never hold onto it for long, we have to savor the moments. You can't hate him, if you did that would be hating your child. You traded one cause for another."

Maya opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut again.

"I locked myself away. I hid. I became the very cowards I set out to destroy. I lived lavishly and spoiled my second child rotten. My belief is that you surrendered for the same reasons I did." Maya raised her glass of wine and Juliet did the same clinking their glasses, all the while unaware of Jake's twitching left ear. "May you never have to make the choice I have."

"I don't think I could."

"You have your husbands files?"

"Not on me, of course." Maya smiled, no she was an agent and spy and didn't fully trust anyone, especially Juliet Kreminski.

"Ah, I understand but I'm retired, but I see you will be hard at work."

"As always."

**-Ubi amor, Ibi dolor-**

Carter sat in the car between Huck and Quinn. Huck thought he should be more angry with Kim. He picked her up from woek many days and Tim had been chatting happily with her, but the soght of Carter hugged up and weeping all over Quinn was annoying. He wanted to punch him but knew the boy would cry even more, and Quinn would blame him.

"You're so kind, Quinn." Huck did his best to hide his annoyance. When they arrived to the large estate in Vermont Huck went to their room and pulled out his laptop. Quinn sat beside him watching carefully.

"What's wrong?"

"Carter is alive."

"You know I wouldn't-"

"No, why is he alive?" Huck asked.

"Yeah...that's strange. Why not kill him too? I mean, not that I want him dead or anything because I-"

"I understand, Quinn." Huck began to scour his database for his parents address, he found it and began to hack the feed on their security camera. Quinn watched closely as the family was murdered. The masked man was sloppy, leaving blood everywhere. Quinn didn't know if be able to handle it after what happened between Becky and the family he watched. A few days later Carter came home and found the rotTing bodies, he was hysterical and frightened wheb the masked murderer approached him from behind him.

Huck turned up the volume and listened through his earphones, he placed Quinn's head against his own and placed the earbud into her open ear as they both listened.

"_... This is a warning to you."_

"_I can do better, don't kill me!" he begged and dropped tp his knees. "I can get you Olivia Pope and the other girl! I promise!"_

"_Get them, don't disappoint your new bosses." The masked murderer handed him a wad of cash. "You have two Weeks before I come and find you."_

Huck and Quinn looked at each other, she removed the ear bud and frowned.

"Quinn, I am not going to let him take you or Olivia..." Huck put away his laptop.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To get answers out of that kid." Huck digged through his luggage for a cloth bag. He pulled a few knives, and a screw driver and so vials wrapped carefully in satin.

"Can I watch?" She asked, Huck disn't want Quinn to become like him. He knew unfortunately she would find a way to do it without him. At least he could monitor her if she did things like this.

They could do it together.

"Yeah."


	16. Expono II - Exposed Part II

Olivia was preparing for bed when there was a knock at her door. She was prepared to srop whatever juvenile plan Fitz had in mind about sneaking to her room and vice versa. She was surprised to see Huck and Quinn with the President.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"You need to stay with him a while," Huck said, "There's a problem and we need to fix some things."

"What type of problem?" Olivia asked, she closed the door and followed them to the upper floor where Fitz bedroom was.

"One we will handle." Huck said once they stopped at his door. "We'll see you in the morning, we'll be leaving by then."

Olivia closed the door behind them and walked over to the bed. She sat down and watched as he stood across the room from her.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Olivia asked, he shook his head no and pushed off the wall and walked over to the bed. "Why not?"

"Your friend asked me not to."

"Why?" She asked again.

"Can I sit down on the bed?" He asked.

"It's your house."

"It's our house." He corrected before sitting next to her.

"Why don't they want you to tell me what's going on?" She asked again.

"Possibly because you wouldn't approve. Maybe because I already told them to do what they had to do." Olivia froze, she wondered who they were going to torture.

"Who are they-"

"Don't worry about it, get some rest." He patted the pillow and she jumped up and glared at him.

"How can I rest knowing they're going to torture someone? I can't sleep easy knowing that someone-"

"Is hurting? Is in pain? That someone was going to drug and kidnap you, so they have to be dealt with Olivia. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you." He stood up and walked over to his drawers and pulled out some pajamas. "Not to mention what Jake would do to me if I let that happen." She crawled under the blanket and remained silent. Moments later she felt the bed dip under Fitz' weight and he laid beside her not touching her at all.

It was odd.

It was uncharted territory for them both, the last time she was here she had her own room. There wasn't temptation like this.

"Goodnight, Olivia." He said and turned to look at her, she didn't want to turn to stare at him. Sure, she could lay in bed and not touch him but now she wasn't supposed to.

She sighed and tried not to smile.

This is what she wanted.

This was how she should end her nights, not being chased out of town by two children on an ego trip, but beside the man she loved saying goodnight.

She was so tempted to lean over and kiss him.

A soft, gentle kiss.

Then she was awakened from her fantasy and remembered why she was here. Vermont should have been their safe haven but the problems followed them right here.

"Goodnight Fitz."

"Is something wrong?"

"Everything is wrong but that's not really different, is it?"

-**Ubi amor, Ibi dolor-**

Huck and Quinn walked soundlessly through the house towards Carter's bedroom. They both went to Fitz first knowing Olivia would never allow it to happen while she was under the same roof. After explaining that Olivia was in danger with Carter being here, he agreed to allow them to 'extract' the information properly. Huck placed his back to the wall while Quinn knocked on the door.

"Quinn? What's wrong?" Carter asked, he could see that she looked sad and even a tad bit angry.

"It's Huck. He... He just doesn't... Can I come in?" Carter stepped aside and allowed her inside. Huck heard the door shut and moved to crack it open so he could hear everything. He heard the floor board creak and could see them standing in the middle of the floor.

"Can you hold me?" Quinn asked, Carter wrapped his arms around her, his hands moved up and sown her back. Huck watched as his hands hovered above her ample behind. "I know."

"You know what?"

"What you're up to." Quinn stabbed him in the neck with the needle, Huck heard his body drop to the floor before coming in. Quinn grabbed his arms and Huck grabbed his feet and they led him to the abandoned cabin Fitz told them about. Quinn placed him down on the tarp and Huck began to sterilize the tools. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she began to undress him and tie him up with duct tape.

"How many times have you done this." he asked.

"Enough times for you to be disappointed."

"Quinn I don't-"

"You don't want me doing this, I know but if you need me to be here then I will be. Besides, he threatened my life too," He could hear her words coming closer until she was right behind him, he felt her resting her head on his shoulder. "I should at least get to watch him squirm, right?" Her lips grazed against his ear as she spoke.

"Right." He continued cleaning the scalpel as she wrapped her arms around his middle. "Quinn, this is exactly what you shouldn't do. Is this how you acted with Charlie?" He said the man's name with pure malice, Quinn stopped and moved away from him.

"No, but at least he let me enjoy myself."

"You're welcome to go back to him if that's the type of fun you want." Quinn could count on one hand how many times she ever wanted to hit Huck. He could be warm and accepting one moment and cold and callus the next.

"You think I want him back?" He shrugged, "Because I don't. How could you think I would want someone who actually..." She walked away from him and sat in a chair near Carter's unconscious body. Carter began to groan as he slowly began to wake up. "Wake up." Quinn kicked him across the face. "Time for answers..."

"What?" Carter said, his mind was groggy and clouded. The last thing he could remember was holding Quinn before... "No! Let me go! Let me go please!"

"Not yet, Carter. We're going to have some fun first." Huck walked over with a scalpel and made tiny cuts along his arms and legs. Carter writhed against the plastic as tiny drops of blood began to drip out of his body. "I never liked you, and now I know it was something other than jealousy."

"Wh-what?" He said and cried once Huck returned with a beaker of bleach and poured it along the cuts. Carter's screams and cries were agonizing and Quinn watched coldly as he suffered.

"We saw the security footage at your house," Quinn explained, "You're working against us. Lying to Huck is never good, trust me I know first hand." Huck looked up at her but her eyes remained on Carter, "So tell us what we need to know and we won't hurt you as much..."

"I can't they'll kill me!" He exclaimed.

"I'll kill you." Huck placed the beaker down and frowned, "And I won't be nice about it either." Huck grabbed his bound hands and began to bens his fingers gently. "You're not double jointed either, so for each minute you remain silent you'll lose a finger, then a toe, then the ability to eat, then the ability to walk ,then the ability to speak, you understand."

"I...I...my...I can't..." He choked out.

"You do know they're going to kill you regardless." Quinn explained, "Your family didn't even do anything and they wiped them out. They're going to kill you regardless."

"I can't..." He said and Huck snapped his index finger out of the socket. His cries filled the sound proof cabin, after seven dislocated fingers and two teeth he gave in. "A private estate...Tw-twenty seven Carr-Caroll Brook Lane, We-West Virginia."

Huck cleaned up the mess before attending to Carter's wounds And reset his fingers. Quinn was surprised that he hadn't killed Carter as they carried his shivering body back to the house. Quinn tucked him in and found Huck in their bedroom, he kept a towel around his waist and sat on the bed searching through his bag for something.

"Is that how you were with Charlie?" He asked, "Did you trick him into thinking-"

"Huck you're mad at me for someone I dated because I had to." Quinn sat in a chair across the room and began to pull down her hair. "I used Charlie like he used me, you're angry with me because you're scared."

"I am not scared of anything, especially not you." Quinn walked over to him and stood there until he looked up from his bag. "What?"

"You still don't trust me, and that's fine." Quinn sat beside, "But don't you dare sit there and act like I don't love you because you're jealous of a little boy I don't even know."

"I am not jealous."

"You threatened to cut off his hand!" She exclaimed, he remained silent and his face was emotionless and it only angered Quinn more. Huck sat there staring at her unaware of how to say the words, she covered her face with her hands and screamed. "I'm going to sleep somewhere else."

A full hour passed after he went to find her, she was asleep on the floor in the kitchen which surprised him. He laid down next to her and grabbed her hand, she jumped up gasping for air.

"You scared the hell out of me." He looked at her with sad eyes.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"I know you didn't go looking for me just to ask me that. What is it?" She asked, she rested on her hands and leaned back.

"I... I'm not good at this...talking about things like this..." He sighed, "I'm not normal, Quinn. The things I like to do aren't normal and I don't want to drag you down by what I am."

"Huck you couldn't drag me anywhere if you tried," She sat up and stroked the side of his face, "I want to be apart of your life, the good and bad. You of all people should understand I couldn't be with Charlie."

"Why not?" He asked, he sat up and held her hands in his own hands.

"He used me, he tricked me, he made me feel like I was special and hurt-"

"Hurt you in a way no one ever has, and it's different because you thought they were different. You thought you were special but they were being paid to tolerate you, to love you." He kissed her knuckles gently. He still felt that gentle ache in his chest when he thought about Becky.

"Exactly, and I could never trust him," She moved closer to him and pulled her hands away from his mouth. "And it was never Charlie I wanted, it was you."

"I know," He looked up at her with those sad hazel eyes and took her breath away. "At the time...I couldn't. But I'm all yours now." Quinn crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How are we suppose to ambush them?"

"Jake sent a message on the radio and told me about a property a few miles away from theie estate."

-**Ubi amor, Ibi dolor-**

"You've been a bad boy, Charlie." Maya handcuffed him to the bed and checked to make sure they were secured.

"You're crazy..." Charlie grumbled in his drug-induced haze.

"Well ain't that the pot calling the kettle black." She smirked and amiled as the cuffs bit into his hand. "Sadly, I still need you, Charlie."

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood for make-up sex." Hesnapped sarcastically.

"Make up sex?" Maya chuckled but her smile soon fell and revealed those deadly, dark, pain-filled eyes,, "Little boy, I'm not even in your price range."

"What about you Svetlana, you want a go? It would sure help my mood." Juliet groaned and moved fully into the room.

"My daughter actually dated this pig?" Juliet said and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Don't write her off just yet, I probably would have done the same thing, albeit maybe a tad bit more gracefully." Maya said while patting him down for any weapons.

"What situation?" Charlie asked, "That short boyfriend of hers tortured her and-"

"And you believed in your wisdom that she became an agent for you? That she was following in your footsteps, and that you were molding her in your likeness?" Maya scoffed, "I read her file, and she was never yours. That young man turned her away and you swooped in, you were a sad replacement for a man she couldn't have." Juliet listened closely, there was so much she didn't know about her daughter. "She had nothing and nobody and went for the only path she knew, except her current beau came crawling back didn't he?" Charlie grimaced, he remembered how he found Quinn sobbing and gasping for air. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him.

"And that's where the file stops. Funny how nosy those little files are."" Maya grabbed him by his chin and grimaced, "Try to escape again and I will kill you with my own hands." Maya grabbed her bag off the floor and raised the window, "Let's go and wait at the checkpoint, they'll be here in a few minutes." Juliet followed her out the window and down the ladder to their car.


	17. Novus Initium - New Beginning

Jake explained things again and again but it didn't stop Olivis from pacing or Fitz from smirking. Jake wasn't surprised to find at least one member of their group gagged and bound.

"So you let a sixty two year old woman kidnap you?" Fitz asked.

"She's crazy and she's doing it to protect Olivia. The only way to draw Maybelle and Jesse out is to use them as bait." Huck initially hated the plan. He didn't want Quinn to be used as bait and he definitely didn't want her in any danger.

The woman sawed off her ear and mailed it to her father. That took guts and a tad bit insanity.

"I'll go." Quinn said, everyone said 'no' at once. "And why not?"

"Because she's crazy." David said.

"Because she cut off her own ear for money." Abby said.

"Because your ex-boyfriend is in there, are you sure you can handle that?" Olivia asked.

"My other ex-boyfriend is in that room, tied up and raving like a lunatic. I can handle Jesse." Quinn said, "But they don't just want me." All eyes fell on Olivia before they began to form a plan of action.

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

The guard at the gate watched as Carter pulled up to the checkpoint. Quinn and Oivia were both gagged and bound.

"You brought the goods. Just let us check the trunk and-" Carter flinched as a bullet landed in the middle of his head. Guards around the perimeter became alert and began to move from their positions.

First one guard dropped.

Then another.

And another until they were all dead.

"Coast is clear," Carter said and Huck sat up from his position on the floor. He waved his hand out of the window and both Maya and Juliet packed up their weapons and headed towards them. Olivia and Quinn waited for Huck to free them before leaving the car.

The estate wasn't as large as any of them imagined. Huck heard the light sound of shoes running across the floor and they all hid behind a wall.

"Clear, Mr. Tyler. They haven't broke the perimeters yet and-" Maya's bullet whipped through the air and shattered his skull. As the group of people stepped from behind the wall Jesse Tyler was shocked.

He hadn't expected them to catch on so quickly.

A group of guards ran down the step with guns pointed at them. Maya fired the first taking out two of the men while Juliet fired next taking out three guards and shooting one in the shoulder. Jesse and Maybelle ran down a long corridor and disappeared into one of the rooms.

Quinn hadn't seen Huck attack. He moved quickly taking down two guards with a hunting knife. The group moved quickly down the hall into the room.

**-Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

"They're not here." Olivia grumbled, Huck placed his hand on the wall just as Maya and Juliet did. The spies listening for any sudden movements or breathing. Huck placed his finger to his lips and pointed to the wall. Everyone headed towards the door opening it and closing the door without leaving the room.

A secret door opened moments later and both Jesse and Maybelle rushed out. They shared looks of confusion and fear as they stared into the eyes of the people they threatened for the past few Weeks. Jesse raised his gun but Huck grabbed it and disassembled it.

"Maybe you would like to explain your plan before I kill you." Maya said, Maybelle and Jesse looked at each other and frowned.

"It started nearly a decade ago," Jesse said as Huck guided him and his partner in crime to a seat in the middle of the room. "I met Maybelle, she said she just got out of Rehab for the second time. She began to explain that her father was extremely rich and she could make us both rich."

"You two were dating then?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, but Daddy wouldn't give me a dime. Then the election came around and I told Daddy I knew a guy who could rig the machines. He didn't want to pay Jesse more than fifty-five thousand dollars, that's chump change. So he said he was going to have him and his girlfriend killed."

"But you were his girlfriend?" Juliet asked.

"Yes but Daddy didn't know that, we set up a decoy." Jesse looked at Quinn with a mix of regret and pity, "But then Olivia intervened and sent _him_." Maybelle looked disgusted, "I had Daddy hire Becky, I went to school with her little sister before she overdosed a few years before. I had to make sure Jesse didn't get blown up but still had to make sure _she _was implicated and arrested, it would have worked too-"

"If it wasn't for us meddling kids, eh?" Quinn said, and everyone glared at her before turning back to Maybelle.

"Then we tried again when I kidnapped myself." Maybelle pinched the bridge of her nose, "Only I got caught qnd Daddy cut me off only giving me ten million."

"Only?" Quinn scoffed.

"Yeah, I know right, he's so unfair. But he's dead now so I get all-"

"Dead?" Olivia narrowed her eyes in confusion, "He's in D.C. after escaping and finding out about your plan."

"Are you sure?" Maybelle asked, her eyes growing larger as the new information sank in.

"Yes, and he paid someone to kill you but thanks to my mother he didn't have a chance." Olivia explained, she watvhed as Maybelle shrank down into her seat.

"He was going to have me killed? His own daughter?" Jesse wrapped his arm around her to console her.

"You are the worst type of person, you're suffering from some childhood issue with your parents. Mainly your father. Instead of facing that issued you bury it with money, material things that will never fill that hole." Maya said while pushing away from the wall. "You chose money over your father first, _and _you tried to kill him, why are you surprised he did the same?"

"Who is she?" Jesse asked, he looked at Juliet. She walked over to him with her gun in her hand.

"Lindsay's mother." She grimaced and placed the barrel of the gun to his thigh and fired one shot, "The one you tried to have killed." Jesse cried as the hot steel ripped through his thigh. "Little boy, you're good. You found me, you studied and tracked me " Juliet smacked him with the steaming barrel of the gun marring his flesh, Maybelle moved to help her sobbing fiancé but Maya pointed her gun at him. Jesse fell out of his seat and onto the floor. "I had to kill my son and bury him face down on a deserted road because you got greedy."

Maybelle gasped, who were these callous and careless women? She kicked Jesse across the face and drove her booted foot into his chest.

"You hurt my little girl," She kicked him again as he cried out continually, "I wanted a normal life for her and you took that from her." Juliet pulled out a knife from her boot and stabbed him in his other thigh, "You were going to frame her, how dare you? Do you know the things she's been through? The things she had to do?"

"I'm sorry," he said through his tears, his face was beten and bruised and blood dribbled out of his mouth. "I'm sorry..."

"That's just going to have to do." Juliet grabbed her neck and wiped away his blood before tucking it into her boot. "You owe the boy an apology..."

"For what?" Maybelle hissed.

"Having his entire family murdered and the woman he loved."Quinn said, Carter stepped forward on two shaky legs. Olivia had fled the room as soon as the first gunshot sounded and Huck followed her. Quinn caught Carter as he fell. Prior to being tortured he told Quinn that he loved Jeanine and everything he did was only to get closer to her.

Quinn understood completely, she knew all too well about doing things like that.

She also noticed he looked sadder whenever he passed Abby. Thankfully she wasn't here, she was worried he might have a crush on her.

"What if I don't? You going to have your Mommy beat me up too?" Maybelle said petulantly.

"No, I'm going to beat the apology out of you then turn you over to your father if these two don't kill you first." Maybelle stared at the barrel of both guns that the older women held.

**-Ubi amor, Ibi dolor-**

Jake stared down at the hole. Jesse Tyler jumped and attempted to crawl upwards, this was the only way to keep the man alive.

Olivia begged him to do it.

Maya and Juliet fell off the face of the planet shortly after the estate was burned to the ground along with the bodies of the dead guards.

"Please don't! Kill me! Just kill me!"

"Close it." Jake said while turning away and smiling at Charlie.

**-Ubi amor, Ibi dolor-**

"Thanks for bringing her back alive." Hollis said, Quinn never thought she would be chatting amicably with the man. "You gave her that black eye?"

"Yeah."

"I like a woman that can fight." Hollis smirked in an oddly creepy way.

"Me too." Huck said from behind him.

"Don't let this little lady out of your sight, she's a pistol." He patted Huck's shoulder and stepped from the kitchen and headed towards Olivia's office.

"I hate that guy." Huck said while leaning against the counter, he lookes,at Quinn who remained silent. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking..."

"About what?" He asked, he walked over to her wrapping one arm around her waist.

"We should probably go on a _real _date."

"You mean dress up and things like that?"

"Yes, go to a restaurant and enjoy the next few moments of not being blackmailed." Huck leaned forward and kissed her.

"And I get to pick the next date?"

"Of course."

**-Ubi amor, Ibi dolor-**

"You have a lot to live up to this is Harrison's old office." Abby said while walking into Carter's new office. Abby packed up Harrison's things to make space for Carter. There were a few things that belonged to Carter, a picture of Jeanine and his family, a cellphone and a jacket that hung on the back of his chair.

"I know, hopefully I live up to it. What's this?" Carter said, Abby handed him a small red notebook.

"A lifesaver. Start making friends, get as many connections as you can. We're going to need them." Abby said and smiled, she noticed that Carter blushed. Had Quinn been right about his crush on her?

"You're weird."

"Don't change it." Carter said as Abby headed out the door.

"What?"

"You kept playing with your hair and looking at the color, it's ... nice." Carter blushed again, "It's a nice color it suits you."

"You are already taking after Harrison, eh? Don't flirt with me I'm your boss, Carter." She smiled, "But thanks."

Carter dropped down into his seat as soon as Abby left. He opened the notebook and saw a stickynote with a number scribbled on it.

It said Harrison Wright.

He picked up his phone and dialed the number, after all Abby did say start making connections.


	18. Novus Initium II - New Beginning Part II

Carter held the phone hesistantly. He was anxious to hang up the phone, he wanted to run away ans never look back. That man tortured him while hos girlfriend watched. How had hia life become so odd? The only refreshing face told him to call this man.

"Abby?" He said.

"No, sorry... Actually I'm Carter." Carter stammered nervously clutching his office phone tightly. "I took your office."

"Oh." Harrison sounded amused, So Abby _did put_ you up to it?"

"Yeah, she said I need to make connections."

"There's a few things you should learn." Carter grabbed his pen, "First, never bring Liv coffee. Leave Huck and Quinn the hell alone, and don't flirt with Abby when David is around. He'll try to have you prosecuted." Carter laughed nervously as he wrote, "I'm serious, write that down too."

"Oh, sorry Mr. Wright, how did you know I was writing things down."

"You work for Olivia Pope, yoy've got to be good. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you so much sir," Carter choked on the last words, the words family caused grotesque images to pop up in his mind. "Any other information or help you can offer me?"

"There's a bar on first street. Journalist, brats and billionaires all drink there. Have a drink and soak up the information."

-**Ubi amor, Ibi dolor-**

Olivia explained to both Fitz and Jake that she needed to focus on herself and her work.

It was neither a yes or no to both of them and their separate proposals. Olivia walked to her father's grave and stared at the headstone.

It was real.

He was gone and would never come back.

All she had left was her mother who could be anywhere. She dropped to her knees and placed her hand on the gravestone. It was cold and lifeless like her mother, as she sobbed she was unaware of the dark cold eyes watching her beneath a large tree.

When Olivia gathered her strength she stood up and headed back to her car. Her mother was waiting inside.

"You miss him, it's not odd to miss your father." Olivia slammed the car door and placed her key in the ignition.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here!" Olivia began to drive away, "You're the reason he's dead."

"I did try to save him, Olivia. As long as you're going to yell like a child then I won't say a word."

"Say what you have to say." Olivia said after a few moments of silence.

"I made choices as a child that haunts me as an adult. I never thought I would be happy as Maya Pope. It was supposed to be temporary." Olivia listened as she apoke, this time her worda disn't seem threatening, playful or an odd mix of both of them. "Then I had you and he took care of us, and I guess I changed. It's hard to let go of your anger when it's all you know but he helped me..."

"You expect me to believe you?" Olivia asked.

"No, and I know you don't trust me. You trust proof." Maya pulled a packet of information out of her bag, when they came to a stop light she left the pocket and got out of the car. It was a full week before Olivia picked up the manilla folder and a year before she listened to the recordings inside.

-**Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor-**

**One year Later...**

"Olivia, my friend downtown said there never was a 911 ,call. Our client is lying." Carter said as he walked into OPA. Over the past year he had changed so much and with frequent advice from Harrison he quickly fit in at OPA. The loss of his originally family always hurt but now he had a new family.

"Good, Huck andd Quinn go and find them now." Huck and Quinn left immediately, "Carter get your girlfriend on the phone and see if any missing or runaway children have come to the hospital.

There was a knock on the conference room door.

Cyrus Beene stood there with Ella flanked on his side.

"No rest for the wicked?" Cyrus said while walking inside.

"You're one to talk." Olivia smirked at her oldest friend and held out her arms for a hug from her Godchild.

"Daddy Cyrus wants to ask you what to wear on his date, he didn't like what I picked out." Ella frowned.

"I loved it, El. But this isn't a playdate."

"Ohhh..." Ella rushed over to the table and sat down.

"You and Ethan?"

"Now that he's not in the White House-"

"And his age doesn't scare you?"

"I'm an old man, Liv. I have nothing to fear unless Fitz get impeached. Besides, Ella loves him."

"I know him..." Ella looked up at the picture of their client. "He sleeps in the park Janice takes me to play."

"Which park?" Olivia asked.

**Author's Note: There's a few more chapters left but this was really fun to write. I'll be tying everything together soon enough and there will be more Huck/Quinn in the next chapter. **


End file.
